Incendio
by Ashmee
Summary: Just when things get bad, maybe there is a silver lining? The story of two teenage lovers, and how they have to help to save all of the kids that traveled on the Hogwarts Express that fateful day.
1. Burning Down

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 1: Burning Down (Chapter is rated: PG-13)**

------ 

It was many years after Harry Potter's class graduated from Hogwarts. That was, in fact, the way that many people had begun to remember it. The class of Harry Potter. They didn't pay attention to the year, or any other of the students that also graduated in that year, but just Harry Potter, by himself. And it was that that aggravated all the students more then anything. They, as a whole, had become Harry Potter, when the real Harry Potter had died! 

So, the name of that year had become more of irony. That was the year he was supposed to graduate, but didn't. 

It happened very suddenly. The last day of their 6th year, Harry Potter was simply on the train back from Hogwarts, to go and have one more dreadful summer at his Aunt and Uncle's home, with his cousin Dursley, in London. And, as simple as this, the train crashed. Oddly enough, Harry Potter was the only one harmed. 

Though they rushed him to St. Mungo's on the fastest of brooms, it was not enough. He died the next morning. And, to all those who watched, his 2 best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the school Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and the healers, was an amazing sight. The infamous scar on his forehead, the one that You-Know-Who inflicted on him when he was just a baby, faded. It was almost a miracle. The people around him then got to see him for who he was supposed to be. A normal boy. No scar, nothing that showed who he was. That was the way he wanted to be. Normal. 

His simple death caused a lot of rumors to fly. Rumors stating that maybe the Dark Lord had really hexed the train, causing only Harry to die, and such. Things to make his death seem more exciting, more like it should have been. 

Exaggerations. 

He was then buried in the wizard custom, burned. 'Incendio.' Is the spell, and it was said during that burial, like all others, that had only 3 viewers. 

Needless to say, when Harry Potter died, it changed the course of history, and the next year at Hogwarts. This is the story of two people who would have never been thought as lovers. Things aren't always as they seem. 

------ 

Just 3 weeks after Harry died, Hermione Granger was in her muggle home, wearing her muggle clothes, looking at pictures of her, Ron and Harry together. Tears weren't falling, but she was secretly crying on the inside. Her parents were out for the day, at a Golf Convention. Lately, her parents, or just mainly her dad, had become very interested in Golf. Hermione was convinced it was just a way to get out of the house, so they wouldn't have to hear her cry all the time. 

Harry waved at her in the picture. As the went to touch his picture-face, a hard knocking on the door caused her to jump back and drop the picture. 

'Who the hell could that be?' She thought, going to answer the door. 

The person standing at her doorstep surprised her. It was none other then Draco Malfoy, her worst and most-hated enemy. And an enemy of Ron's and Harry's. She just looked at him, eyed wide. 

"What are you gaping at, Granger? Close your mouth; I can see breakfast, lunch and dinner from here." He said, glaring at her. 

She closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him. "You found my address, left your precious mansion, and woke me up, just to say that? Look, I can get plenty of that at school. Now if you don't mind, I have better things to do that stand here and be ridiculed by you." She slammed the door in his face. 

She leaned against the door, when he knocked on the door, again. "What do you want?" She screamed through the wood. 

"Open the fucking door, Granger!" He shouted back. She opened it. 

"What, Malfoy? Why are you here? Whats going o-" She was interrupted when Malfoy pushed her aside and almost leaped into her house, and shut the door firmly behind him. He locked it. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione said, almost not believing that she was seeing. The middle of summer, and Malfoy, of all people, was here, inside her house. 

He looked at her for a second; probably deciding if she was good enough to tell what was going on or not. "Look, Granger, I came here because I had to. My dad… well… he went crazy- simply put. Raging throughout the house like a lunatic. He killed my mother… and nearly got me." 

Hermione gasped. She knew his father was bad, but killing his own family? Being in service of the Dark Lord for such a long time could do things to you. 

"Malfoy-" she started. He just shushed her. "I'm not done." He said. "We have to go somewhere safe." 

"We?" she asked indignantly. 

"Yes, we. As in, you and me." he sarcastically replied. 

"But, why?" 

"I told you! My father!" he said, obviously growing increasingly impatient. 

"But… why does this affect me, again?" she asked, very confused. She felt bad for him, sure. And she'd try to help him, maybe, if she could, but why did they have to be safe, together? 

"He's after you, too, Granger." 

She gasped. 

"Apparently, anyone that was on that train when Potter died, well, they were supposed to die too. Including you and me. And Weasley, if you must include him." he looked around, anxiously. Then suddenly he stopped in his tracks. 

"We have to go- now." 

"But, why-" 

"NOW, GRANGER!" 

She heard something creak upstairs, and then a horrible screeching sound coming from in the kitchen. She screamed as something in a long, black, hooded cloak came towards them. 

Draco opened the door, quickly, grabbed Hermione's arm, and they got onto his broom, together, and flew away. Hermione's home burst into flames, and she started to cry, wrapping her arms around Draco's waist tighter. What would her parents think? Even from their now increasingly high spot in the sky, Hermione could see neighbors from all sides going over towards her house to see what happened. 

She sighed. What was going on? Why- and how- did Malfoy find her house again? And why did he go to her in the first place? She always thought he would've rather let her die then help her. 

"Where are we going?" she asked him. 

"The Burrow." 

------ 

**END OF CHAPTER ONE. REVIEW AND BE HONEST. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM IS OKAY. :-)**


	2. Idiots at the Burrow

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 2: Idiots at the Burrow (Chapter is rated PG)**

------ 

To any muggle that randomly looked up in the sky, there would be quite a sight. Two teenagers, on a broom, flying at almost the speed of light. Thankfully, though, the cover of darkness had shielded them from any "peeping-Toms". 

Hermione was still very confused. What was going on? She understood that Draco's father had killed his wife, and nearly got Draco, and that he was trying to get the rest of the students that were on the Howarts Express that day. 

But why had Draco come to save her again? And another thing that plagued her mind, would the evil-cloaked creatures still have come, even if Draco hadn't? Maybe she would have been better off if he hadn't come. Now, her home was burnt to a crisp. 

She sighed, and thought of the circumstances they were in. Then she realized, here she was, flying on the back of a broom with her most hated enemy, practically hugging him, the way she was holding on to him so tight. And did she really know that he wasn't part of this plan all along? How did he know where the Burrow was? 

She loosened her grip on his waist a bit. He turned his head slightly to look at her, narrowing his eyes. 

"Granger? What's going on?" he asked, perplexed. 

"Oh... nothing." she said, not very convincing. "It's just that, well, do you know where the Burrow is, exactly?" 

He stiffened. "No…" he whispered, almost not saying anything at all. If she hadn't been this close to him, she wouldn't have heard him at all. 

"WHAT?" she yelled, letting go of him altogether. "Then how can we be GOING there if you don't know where it is that we are going?" 

"I don't know! I figured you would know the way!" he countered. 

"Well, I don't." she sighed angrily. He was such a… "You're such an idiot, Malfoy. First you save me, then you don't know where we're going!" 

He scoffed. "And YOU do?" 

"No, but it wasn't my idea to go there!" 

"Well, where should we go, princess? I'm all ears." 

"I… don't know." she replied. 

"Then shut up and let me drive, okay?" 

She hit him on the back, causing the broom to swerve a little bit. She frantically grabbed onto his waist. 

He chuckled. "Seems you can get enough of me Granger. What was it you were saying earlier about me being an idiot?" 

"Look, the sooner we get to wherever we're going, the better. I didn't ask to get stuck on a broom with you." she shivered, involuntarily. 

"Cold, Granger?" he asked menacingly. 

"As a matter of fact, yes." 

"Well, don't hold on to me too tight, you might cut my back or something." he laughed. 

"Oh Malfoy, I could just kill you!" she kicked him hard in his calf. 

The broom swerved, and Hermione fell. She screamed, trying to grasp onto anything, but she just falling through air. She screamed again and again, until she thought she couldn't scream anymore, when suddenly, Draco scooped her up, from underneath her, and landed right on the ground. Her heart almost stopped at the thought of what would've happened if she had fallen just two more feet. 

He laid her down on the ground and stood over her, a hint of concern in his cold, gray eyes. 

"You… saved me!" Again! "But… why…" 

"I'm a seeker, it's what we do." Then, realizing the small bit of a compliment in that sentence, he corrected it by saying, "Even if it is a mudblood I'm saving, somebody's got to do it. I should have just let you fall, saved me the trouble." 

She huffed. "Well, just leave then!" 

"Fine, I will." 

"Fine!" 

"Great." 

"Good riddance." 

Then, just as Draco started to get onto his broom, everything faded into black. 

------ 

Hermione awoke the next morning, very disconcerted. She didn't know where she was, or what she was doing there. Then, she remembered the evil creatures, Draco saving her, the broom ride, and finally, her falling off the broom and Draco catching her. But where was he? 

She sat up, and instantly she had a major headache. She groaned and put her hand to her forehead, and forced herself to get up. She looked around, and realized, she was in a small room, made of wood, with a bed a dresser, and night tables. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. But where...? 

She got up, and took a step, and stepped on something. Looking down, she realized that Draco Malfoy was right under her foot, sleeping. She woke him up though, and he sat up, looking around. 

"What do you think you're doing? I'm trying to get some sleep, and there you go, stepping on me! What does a man have to do to get some beauty sleep in?" he huffed. 

"Malfoy? Where are we?" 

He looked at her like she was an idiot. 

"Where do you think? Azkaban, of course!" 

She looked at him, horrified. 

"The Burrow, Granger! God, you're so gullible! Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed." Just as he started to lie down, Hermione knelt by him, and grabbed his arm. 

"When did we get here?" she smiled like a fool. 

"Last night." he wrenched out of her grasp and laid back down on a fur-thing covering the floor. 

"How?" 

"The Weasels found us, and in their big car, we zoomed away and came here. Ya happy?" 

Hermione recalled how the family had the car fixed during their 6th year of school. 

"Oh." she sat back on the side of the bed. "Thank you." she said quietly. 

"You're welcome." Draco said, half-asleep. 

Hermione got up and crept downstairs. The smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes welcomed her. She smiled. Maybe things would get better. 

------ 

**Okay, Chapter 2 is done! I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter. I just hope it didn't go to fast. :-) Review please! :D **

Lestatlover1784 - Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like the story! Hope you like the second chapter as much as you liked the first! Keep reviewing! :D (P.S. You and I have a lot in common. Have you seen Interview with the Vampire? Awesome movie. I still have to read the Chronicle books though. :D) 


	3. Calling him Draco

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 3: Calling him Draco (Chapter is rated PG)**

------ 

Hermione was starting to feel a little better about all that was going on. She was safe in the Burrow, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Draco Malfoy. Percy was at the Ministry of Magic, which had been his work place for about 3 years now. 

Hermione walked down the steps, and the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes made her mouth water. She stepped onto the floor, after the last step, and looked around. The Burrow looked the same as it had the past 6 years, welcoming and friendly. It was also filled with things. Magical things, muggle things, papers, parchments, clothing, and life. It was obviously a big family's home. And that's what the Weasleys were, a big family. If the whole family was there, there would be 11 people in the house, including Hermione and Draco. But, now there were only 8. 

Bill Weasley, the oldest son, was working at Gringotts, and Charlie was working with dragons in Romania. Hermione also felt good knowing that one of her friends was with her. She and Ginny had grown quite close, despite the year's difference between them. 

She smiled, the family was sitting at the table, eating and laughing and talking. She walked over to them, and was greeted instantly by Ron. 

"Hey Hermione!" he stood up, and hugged her briefly. "Sit here." he motioned to the seat next to him. She sat, and was greeted by the rest of the family as well. Mrs. Weasley also hugged her, promising that she would be safe here. Hermione smiled, and started to get caught up with the family as she ate. 

About half an hour after she had come down, she learned that Fred and George's Joke Shop was going quite well. Their homemade supplies of practical jokes were traumatizing Witches and Wizards all over London. Hermione recalled a time that's someone used a joke on her from their shop. Traumatizing was correct indeed. She smiled. 

Percy was still working diligently at the Ministry, though the family didn't talk about him much. He went against his fathers wishes many times, causing him to have problems with the family. They said he'd rather not be a Weasley, but be a Fudge. Arthur described Percy as almost a slave of Fudge's. 

Ron was, well, Ron. Hermione was caught up enough with him, seeing as she saw him all year, as well as Ginny. Both of them were as shaken up about Harry's death as she was. 

"Now, mark my words," started Mrs. Weasley, "Harry Potter's death was no accident. The Rumors are true. The Hogwart Express never fails, except that one day. And Harry was the only one hurt! It was obviously done on purpose. You three (Ron, Hermione and Ginny) should watch out for yourselves. Always carry your wands, and maybe you should start practicing some of those Defense Spells." 

Hermione, Ron and Ginny smiled at each other, thinking of the DA. But then it occurred to them, Harry was no longer there to teach them. They'd have to make do without him, if it was at all possible. 

Just then, Draco came down the steps. He was only wearing long, flannel pants. His bleach-blonde hair was tousled, and he rubbed his eyes. 

Mrs. Weasley snorted. "Draco Malfoy, go put a shirt on! You'll catch a cold!" 

Draco sighed and went back upstairs to put on a shirt. Then he called down, "HEY RONALD! CAN I BORROW A SHIRT?" 

Ron glared furiously up the stairs, but after seeing his mothers face, shouted up a yes. 

Draco came down wearing one of Ron's sweaters that has R stitched into it, sewed by Mrs. Weasley. It was too big, and hung loosely around his pale neck. 

Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny all suppressed giggles with their hands. Ron narrowed his eyes. 

Draco smirked and him, and sat in the empty seat next to Hermione. 

Hermione passed him the food, and Draco served himself hungrily, forcing the food down his throat. 

Mr. Weasley was looking at him warily, while Mrs. Weasley offered him more. Draco took it, and continued to eat. 

Everyone else at the table was watching his, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Hermione felt like throwing up. 

Draco seemed to notice people were watching him, and slowed his pace. Hermione turned to Ron, and began chatting animatedly with him. Ron kept shooting glances over Hermiones shoulders, to glare at Draco. 

------ 

After breakfast, everyone went upstairs and got dressed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could be heard arguing with each other in their room. Hermione walked down the steps in a black sweater, and jeans. They were a little too small, since they were Ginny's, but she would manage. She made a mental note to buy more clothes in Diagon Alley soon, since all of hers were burned. 

She walked out into the crisp summer air. It was odd, though, that it was so cold during summer. The sky was partly overcast, and she stuffed her hands in her pockets, and continued to walk. She was cautious not to stray too far from the old home. She walked into the small woods by the house, dodging trees and branches. She just needed time to think. 

Suddenly, Hermione was aware of steps behind her. She stopped, and the steps did too. "Who's there?" she called, scared. 

"It's just me, Granger. Don't have a cow." called Draco. 

She sighed and turned around. "What do you want?" 

"What, suddenly I'm not allowed to go for a walk?" he replied, mockingly offended. 

"Not when you're stalking me, no." 

He was wearing one of Ron's shirts, over black jeans. His hair was swept to the side, and his intense gray eyes burned into Hermiones. His eyes stole her breath. They looked so… cold and unloving. 

He shrugged, and started to walk past her, but she stopped him. 

"Look, Malfoy…" she sighed, "I'm sorry about your parents." 

He shrugged again. "Whatever. My mom was a whining ninny anyways." 

Hermione gasped. "But, she sent you cakes and sweets almost everyday in Hogwarts!" 

Draco scoffed. "Obviously you didn't see me, then, offering them to Crabbe and Goyle." He smirked. 

Hermione looked down. "And… your father?" 

Draco's eyes turned almost steel gray, if possible. "An idiot. He wants me to be a death eater." 

Hermione was surprised at this; she always thought that Draco wanted to be one, too. 

"You don't..?" 

"No." 

"Oh." she said. There was an awkward silence. 

"Well, it's getting late. We should head back." said Hermione. She looked up and the sky was extremely overcast now. The clouds were threatening to spill. 

"Okay. Let's go." 

They started to walk back, side-by-side, but not close enough so they were touching. 

Hermione was studying the leaf-covered ground. 

"Malfoy-" 

"My name is Draco." 

"I know…" she said uneasily. They had stopped now, and she started to feel tiny drops of rain on her head. 

"So why don't you call me that?" 

This struck her. She should call him by his first name, but it felt too awkward. 

"Because… I can't. You were so cruel to Harry, Ron and me. And now suddenly you're saving my life and being nice. I don't know what's going on." 

"I'm not allowed to be nice?" he looked up at her, staring right into her eyes. 

She noticed something. His eyes weren't gray, but only a very light blue. That made her smile on the inside. Maybe he wasn't a cold as she thought. 

She started to speak, but he put his finger up to her lips. Then, his hand went to cup the back of her neck. Before she knew what was happening, they were leaning in for a kiss. 

Then, they heard a twig crack in the distance... 

------ 

**Chapter 3 is fini. Don't you just love cliffhangers? More soon, hopefully. :D Review!! **

DCMMFAN - Thanks! I'm in the process of writing the fourth chapter, don't worry. 


	4. A Library Death

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 4: A Library Death (Chapter rated PG-13)**

------ 

Draco and Hermione stopped leaning into each other. Almost one second after the snap, a replica of the dark-hooded creature at Hermione's muggle home appeared. 

Draco grabbed her hand. "RUN!" he shouted, and started to do so, pulling Hermione with him. 

They ran all the way to the Burrow, and into the house, closing and locking the front door. 

The Weasley family was in the dining room. 

Hermione and Draco ran into the room, still holding hands. "They're here! They've come! Hurry, we have to leave!!" shouted Hermione. 

Tears started to flow freely from her eyes, as she started to think about what would become of this amazing place that she had begun to think of as her second home. 

Ginny and Ron grabbed their brooms, as did Fred and George. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, however, went into the front yard and got into their flying car. Hermione and Draco hopped onto his broom, and everyone flew off, leaving the Burrow behind without a moment's hesitation. 

Hermione heard an ear-splitting scream. She wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and put her head on his back, still crying. 

She wasn't even that sure why she was crying. Harry's death, for one. It really shook her up, and she managed to have most of it bottled up since now. She just cried and cried. 

------ 

About an hour later, the wizards were still flying through the air, at freezing temperatures. They just seemed to get higher and higher into the sir, making Hermione lose her breath. It didn't help, either, that she was practically freezing. After some amount of time of this torture, she begged Draco to lower the broom to someplace safe to land. He obliged, and Hermione motioned to the rest of the people to land as well. 

Once they got down, Hermione was so glad to be back on solid ground, she kissed it. She sat down, and watched the family of red-heads prepare dinner, from a sack they brought with them. 

'Thank god for magic, or we'd be forced to eat dirt!' thought Hermione. 

There in front of hear appeared one of the loveliest arrays of food she had ever seen. Chicken cooked to perfection, a salad, fruits of all sorts, plum pudding and of course, pumpkin juice. She ate more than half, and was full. 

She sat back against a tree, pulling her wavy brown hair into a ponytail on the top of her head. The air was frigid, and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. 

She had so many questions to ask Draco, so she motioned him over to her. 

He came to her and sat next to her, fiddling with the dirt on the ground, drawing designs and shapes. 

"Malfoy, what's going on? I know you haven't been telling me everything." 

He didn't answer, just continued to draw in the dirt. 

"I think I have a right to know! I mean, my house was burned do-" 

"And my mother was killed!" shouted Draco in a husky voice, almost a shouting whisper, as to not draw attention to himself from the Weasleys. 

Hermione looked down at the ground. The drawings Draco was making drew her attention though. 

There was a diamond-shaped pendant with something in the middle, which she couldn't make out. It seemed so real to her. Like the drawings were coming to life. Then she realized it wasn't her imagination! The pictures were actually rising right out of the ground and taking shape! She was amazing, and watched in wonder. 

The sight had started to attract the rest of the Weasleys, and they too, watched in fascination. 

The once brown pendant drawing turned 3-D and green right before her very eyes. It turned in mid-air, and the small thing in the center was glowing. It kept turning around and around until it was almost invisible it was spinning so fast. Hermione gasped as suddenly it burst into wild colors of all sorts. Reds, yellows and blues were visible as the amazing sight took form into what seemed like a horrible nightmare. 

There, in front of her very own eyes, was the train crashing on that fateful day only 2 months ago. There was a horrible deafening silence afterwards, when suddenly a grotesque scream was heard. Hermione wasn't sure if it was from the sight in front of her, or real life. Frankly, she didn't care; she just focused on what was happening. 

There were hundreds of evil looking creatures in the picture, laughing horrendously. Then there was only the solitude of a single room, with a cozy-looking fireplace and many books on shelves. 

'A library.' thought Hermione. 

The walls were stained with blood, and what was shown next cause Mrs. Weasley to cover Ginny's eyes. Narcissa Malfoy's dead body, bathed in blood. Her face screwed up in an agonizing scream of terror, with an axe in her skull. 

The picture stopped and everyone went dead silent. Even the birds and insects seemed to be still. 

Hermione stood, and dizzily walked over to a patch of grass, where she threw up, almost wrenching her soul out. Then she fainted. 

------ 

**And it's done! I reallly like this chapter! Next chapter I'm going to get into more of the answers to Hermione's questions. Stay tuned! Read and Review please! **

misenchantment - Thanks! And about what you said, I have a problem with the 'a' thing. I guess my spell-check doesn't work that well. Sorry, I'll try to fix it. And, yes, I realize Harry's death has been sort of weird and like, no one seems to carethat much. But now I'm trying to mix in some sadness too. Hence the 'Angst' category. :) Glad you like it though. I'll work on those problems. :D 

drewtoo - I'm happy so many people like the story! Yeah, I basically only used cussing in the first chapter. But you know us teens, always have our little swear-fests. I'll keep it to a minimum though. Thank you! :D 


	5. 6,000 mile Answers

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 5: 6,000 mile Answers (Chapter rated PG)**

------ 

_Meanwhile..._

"Master, it's ready." 

"Excellent." He stepped into the red room, where he did most of his torturing. This time, though, it was for a different purpose. He took the green wand, which stood out in the room entirely adorned in red, and said a little spell. Instantly, someone almost 6,000 miles away from him dropped dead. 

------ 

Hermione woke up with, yet again, another splitting headache. She sat up, and was in a hospital room. She sighed in happiness. She was in St. Mungo's Hospital. 

She could hear the monotone hum of talk from outside of the walls. There were some voices disturbing the dullness, though, which she identified to be Fred and George, and were also rapidly coming closer to her room. 

The door flew open, and there was the entire Weasley family, along with Draco. She smiled. 

Mrs. Weasley explained to her how after she fainted, they flew her over to the hospital, and have been there ever since. 

"And how long has that been?" asked Hermione apprehensively. 

"About 2 days." replied Mrs. Weasley. 

Hermione gasped. She was out for 2 whole days? 2 days when the… evil creatures could be getting closer and closer to where she was? 

Mr. Weasley saw the look of horror on Hermione's face and said something that reassured her. 

"Don't worry, we notified the guards of these things, and they told us that the hospital was virtually unable to be broken into, or burned down, thanks to a series of complicated spells that the founders placed on the building." he told her. Hermione sighed with relief. 

He also told her that it was unable to break down, collapse, be broken into, or basically anything else. 

Hermione smiled politely, while she inwardly wished that they would all just go away so she could talk to Draco and find out what the hell was going on. 

And, thankfully, a couple minutes later, they did just that. The family left as a bustling crowd of shouting. Fred and George were angry at each other for something, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were now discussing the structure of St. Mungos. Ginny and Ron were just whispering to each other about something. 

None of them seemed to notice that Draco didn't join them, and when the door closed after they left, Hermione suddenly asked Draco a billion questions about what was going on. 

"Why did you come to save me first? Would the creatures still have come to my house if you didn't? How did you get to the Burrow? What happened to the Burrow? What was that picture you showed us? And what about the Pendant? And WHY am I fainting so much all of the sudden?" she asked in one breath. 

Draco just looked at her and smirked. 

"Slow down Granger. One question at a time. First of all, I came to save you first because... well, I dunno. I just thought of you first." 

Hermione smirked. "And why would that be?" 

He glared at her. "I don't know! What's with the 20 questions?" 

Hermione counted on her hand. "Actually, it was more like 7, but go on." 

He sighed and continued. "Secondly, I don't know if they still would have come if I didn't. I'm guessing yes though. Even though they seem to follow me wherever I go. I got to the Burrow by sheer luck. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley happened to be flying by, and well, yeah. We hitchhiked. I would rather if you told people that I heroically walked from wherever we were to their house, though. You know, I have a reputation to uphold." 

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"The Burrow… well, I don't know what happened to it. I wasn't looking back, just concentrating on flying with 2 people on the same broom, and the fact that you were soaking the back of my shirt." 

"Ron's shirt." Hermione interrupted. 

"Well, the Weasleys are almost like family now, so, what the hell. My shirt!" 

Hermione chuckled. 

"What was your next question?" asked Draco. 

"What was that picture you showed us?" asked Hermione again. 

"Oh… well, about that. I dunno, it was out of my control. Just happened." he coughed. "The Pendant is my family's symbol. Everyone in the family, even really distant relatives has a necklace. See?" Draco reached in his shirt, and pulled out one looking just like the one in the pictures. Hermione gasped and reached out to touch it. 

Draco pulled it back and shouted, "No!" 

Hermione stopped. "Why not?" she asked. 

"Anyone that's not part of the family that touches it dies, that's why." 

Hermione pulled her hand back and looked at the blankets wrapped around her legs. 

"Anyway. Is that all?" he asked, changing the subject. 

"I guess so." said Hermione, forgetting the question about why she's always fainting. 

"Good. I can't believe I just told all of that to a mudblood." he looked at Hermione. 

She glared at him. "Would you stop calling me that? You're the one that almost kissed me back there! At the Burrow!" 

He smirked. "I recall that both of us were leaning in. Am I right?" 

Hermione shrugged. 

Draco then grinned mischievously. "Want to try again?" 

Before Hermione could reply, there was a knock at the door, which startled both of them. They turned to look and Ron was at the door. 

Hermione smiled. "Come in!" 

Ron came in, looking like he just cried. Hermione motioned for him to come over, and hugged him briefly. 

They started to talk. 

"So… Hermione… how are you? Feeling better?" 

Hermione nodded, and they talked for a few more minutes like that. Hermione noticed that Draco had already left. 

There was an awkward silence when Ron finally asked the question that seemed to be on his mind for a while. 

"So… are you and… Malfoy like, a couple now?" he whispered, tentatively. 

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "No! What makes you think that?" 

"Well, you were holding his hand pretty tight a couple days ago." he shrugged. 

Hermione laughed. "Haha. Well, we're not. Don't worry." She said it with a straight face, but on the inside she knew that there was actually something going on between them. They had, after all, almost kissed. 

Ron sighed with relief and smiled up at her. "Good." 

Hermione grinned. Ron took her hand and held it for a few moments. Then, Fred and George apparated into the room with a 'POP!' The sound startled Ron and Hermione apart. 

"GUESS WHAT!" shouted George, not noticing that they just interrupted on a kind of tender moment. 

"Seamus Finnagin was just in here!" said Fred. 

Hermione and Ron gasped. 

"He died!" the twins said together. 

Hermione gasped again, and Ron instantly paled. 

"But... how... when... how?" said Ron, stuttering. 

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Another death? First Harry, now Seamus? Seamus was always so funny, and even though he and Harry weren't that good of friends in their first year, he was in the DA, after all. He came around. 

Ron got up and walked silently out of the room. 

"How did he die?" asked Hermione. Neither of the boys replied, they just looked at each other. 

"Fred? George?" 

"Well… the healers really can't say." replied George. 

"And, that's kinda scary, we think, because the healers always know what happens in these sort of things." said Fred. 

George walked closer to Hermione and whispered. "Our mum thinks You-Know-Who did it." 

Fred nodded. Then the boys left, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. She just fell back on her pillows and stared up at the ceiling. 

------ 

**Well, thats chapter 5. I'm actually really happy with this chapter. It's probably my favorite out of all of them. More soon! R&R please! **

DCMMFAN - Yes ma'am! ;D 

kriCket x0 - Haha, I guess we'll find out, won't we? ;-) Thanks for reviewing! 


	6. Rented Rooms and Bunk Beds

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 6: Rented Rooms and Bunk Beds (Chapter rated G)**

------ 

The next day, the family, Draco and Hermione left St. Mungos. Hermione was feeling much better. The weather was horrible, and very odd of that time of year. It was extremely cold out, "Almost cold enough to freeze the Goblet of Fire!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley. The Goblet of Fire made Hermione choke up, thinking of their 4th year when Harry was mistakenly entered in the Triwizard Tournament and almost died. Cedric Diggory also died that year. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rented 2 small rooms that they could all stay in. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George in one room, and Hermione, Draco, Ron and Ginny in the other. Hermione wasn't too sure that the arrangements would work out too well, but she was gracious to the family. None of them wanted to venture back to the Burrow, afraid of what might be there. Mrs. Weasley had Ginny and Ron convinced that the creatures turned their simple, peace-loving house into a torture chamber of some kind. 

That night, after Mrs. Weasley checked on all of them, Draco, Ron Ginny and Hermione all settled down to sleep. This room seemed to be quite like the room of requirement. There were two sets of bunk beds, one on each end of the room. There was also a single dresser with 4 over-sized drawers, for their belongings. Hermione had gone shopping earlier in the day, for a few pairs of clothes and such, sweaters and things, and put her belongings in the drawer that inscribed on itself Hermione, in a cursive font, after she touched the handle to it. The wood around where her name was etched seemed very worn, and Hermione knew that this type of drawer set wasn't just invented. It seemed that many other names had been etched in the fine wood of each drawer. 

Hermione also placed her wand in the drawer, but thought better of it, securing it in the waistband of her pajama bottoms. After the lights had been turned off, she tossed and turned for almost 2 hours before finally falling into a fitful sleep. 

She dreamt of Narcissa Malfoy, and she replayed the image of the axe in her head over and over and over. She wasn't aware that she was talking in her sleep, when she was awoken by someone. She was startled and shot up in bed. 

She turned and saw a very tired looking Draco next to her. 

"Look, Granger, I'm trying to sleep. So could you please try to keep quiet?" 

She nodded, ashamed, and lay back down in bed. Draco was standing on the wood holding Ginny's mattress in place, but didn't leave after she lay down. 

Hermione turned slightly towards him, their faces inches apart from each other. "Anything else, Draco?" she asked. 

He smirked. "You called me Draco." 

She shrugged. "You asked me to, didn't you?" 

He nodded slightly. Hermione turned around to face the wall, and smiled to herself as she listened to Draco walk back to his bed. The springs in the old mattress squeaked and a couple minutes later, Hermione heard light snoring. She smiled and snuggled into the warm blankets, closing her eyes and falling asleep. 

------ 

**Short chapter, I know. Haha. Just wanted to leave you hanging until tomorrow, which is New Years Day!! Happy New Year everybody! I dunno about you, but I'm definatley watching the ball drop in New York. Thanks so so much to all my reviewers. It really makes me day when people review and like it. :D Thats basically the only reason I keep writing this story. So review! :-) **

Flavagurl - Haha! Here ya go, my dear. Enjoy! 

My Comforting Lie33 - Thanks! : 


	7. They Found Us

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 7: They Found Us (Chapter is rated G)**

------ 

The next morning, Hermione woke feeling cold. She reached for the blankets at the foot of her bed, only to find that there were none. 

She sat up, and saw she was in a room that was made out of gray stones. There was a single, tiny, window at the top of the room letting one beam of light shine into the center of the room. She gasped. Now as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the place, she saw the Weasley family and Draco sitting in the room as well. Ginny came over and hugged her, and started to cry. 

"What's happening?" questioned Hermione. 

Ginny shushed her and looked around frantically, like someone or something evil was listening to them. 

She whispered, "They found us." 

------ 

Hermione looked around cautiously and leaned into Ginny. 

"What do you mean they found us? Who found us? Where was I when this happened?" 

Ginny looked really frightened, and Hermione was afraid she'd fall down right there in a nervous breakdown. 

"Them. The... things. They found us. Last night. You were asleep." 

Hermione gasped. How could she sleep through something like this? 

Ginny must have seen the look of shock on her face, because she said, "They put a spell on all of us, so we wouldn't wake up or anything." 

Hermione felt a little better knowing she wasn't as dense to sleep through something like this. She was very shocked. How do they track them down all the time? 

Hermione sat against the cold stone wall and put her head in her hands, and started to sob. Quietly though, she didn't want to attract the attention of anything that would come and kill her. She cried because of a lot of things. Harry's death, to start with. She also cried for her house, the Burrow, Narcissa Malfoy, Seamus Finnagin, and everything else that had gone wrong in the past 5 days. It seemed to her like it was never-ending, just one bad thing after another. She cried for a very long time, until there were no tears left. 

Then there was only silence. 

------ 

**Another short chapter. I promise, next chapter will be like 10,000 words long! Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up. : **

HoNeYnSwEeTs0427 - Thanks! I'm so happy that so many people like my story! I'll definatley keep it up, then! 

kriCket x0 - :D Thanks 

DCMMFAN - Haha! Awesome poem! Thanks so much! You're such a sweetie! Keep reviewing! 

Immaculate;Inanimate - Disturbing? How so? Thanks though, glad you kind of like it. 


	8. Plans of Escape

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 8: Plans of Escape (Chapter rated PG)**

------ 

They had been in the dark room for about 2 days. None of them talked, unless it was to ask where the other person was. Draco had taken up pacing. He paced from wall to wall all day and well into the night. Hermione was sure he'd wear a hole in the ground from all of it. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kept to themselves, not saying much and sitting against a wall, Mrs. Weasleys head on her husbands shoulders, Ginny in her other arm, holding her close. Ginny was obviously very frightened, just like everyone else. Ron sat next to her, holding his knees and rocking back and forth. 

Even Fred and George didn't do anything; they sat together, on the other side of the room opposite from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, side-by-side, quietly. Hermione just said next to Fred and George, watching Draco pace. It had started to make her dizzy, actually. 

She got up, and the room seemed disturbed by the change of movement. Hermione took Draco's hand and whispered quietly, "Please stop." 

He nodded, and they went to sit where Hermione sat before, next to Fred and George. 

Later in the day, everyone was surprised when one of the dark, hooded creatures came to the door of the room, and opened it. 

Everyone stared silently at the creature, as it pointed to Mr. Weasley, and beckoned him with his finger. But, instead of Mr. Weasley standing up on his own accord and walking over, there was a force of motion pulling him to the creature. The thing grabbed him, and they walked out of the room, the door slamming behind them. 

Everyone was silent, and then suddenly Mrs. Weasley and Ginny could be heard making whimpering sounds. Ron looked very uncomfortable and shocked. Fred and George put their heads against the wall and sighed, closing their eyes. 

Hermione noticed she and Draco were still holding hands, so she gave it a squeeze, and looked over at him. His blonde hair was stringy around his face, and there were dark bags under his eyes. Hermione could only imagine what she looked like. But, she really didn't care, and obviously, neither did Draco because he looked at her with the same admiration that he had been giving her for the past days, even when she was looking decent. 

He gave her an intensely weak smile, and they just looked into each other eyes for some time. 

Hermione didn't notice when Ron stood up, or when he walked over to them. Then suddenly, he picked Draco up by the collar and punched him in the face. Everyone gasped. Hermione made a sound like a mouse while she witnessed Draco and Ron fighting. 

She stood up, and ran over to them, frantically trying to pull them apart. 

"Ron! Stop it Ron! What are you doing?" 

Mrs. Weasley rushed over and grabbed Ron, but he kept hitting Draco, who was trying desperately to fight back, but was failing. 

"Ronald! Stop hitting him, Ronald!" cried Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, Fred and George watched in horror. 

Then, suddenly, Hermione grabbed her wand out of her waistband and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" 

Everyone stopped, and Ron fell to the floor with a thud, stiff as a board. 

Ron eyes turned towards her, a look of surprise in them. Everybody stopped and just stared at her. She had her wand! The creatures hadn't taken it! Hermione could have started crying with happiness right then, but an odd feeling stopped her. 

Something, or someone, was coming. 

------ 

Hermione froze, eyes creeping towards the door, when she realized the something coming was only a mouse. She sighed a sigh of relief, and turned back towards Ron, Draco and Mrs. Weasley. 

Draco looked… happy beyond happy. Ecstatic. Mrs. Weasley looked exhausted, but also appreciative. Hermione said the counter-spell to Ron, who sighed and got up, glaring at Hermione and at Draco. 

"Why'd you have to go and do that, Hermione?" he demanded. 

"You were practically killing him, Ron! What was I supposed to do, sit back and watch?" 

He narrowed his eyes at her. "If you really meant what you said to me, you would have." 

Hermione made a small squeak, and looked away, tears forming in her eyes. She brushed them away, and turned back towards the group a few moments later. 

"We have to escape. We can't stay here. I have my wand, we'll be able to figure something out." she said to no one in particular. 

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "You're right. But the… things, they'll find out and come and hunt us down. We'll all be killed!" 

Draco intervened. "Then only a few of us will be able to go, the rest will stay. We'll go get help, and come back for you." 

Hermione looked at Draco. Most of his face was swollen, and he has cuts all over it. He really had taken a bashing from Ron. He winced when he spoke, in pain, because his lips were bleeding in a few places. 

Hermione pointed her wand to him. He looked frightened. "What are you doing?" he asked. 

"A few of us were paying attention when Professor Snape mentioned a healing spell. Now hold still." 

She recited it, and the cuts and bruises seemed to fade, but not much. The marks were still there. 

Draco glared at Ron. "Thanks, Weasley." 

Ron shrugged. "So who's going to escape?" He looked at his mother, who shook her head. 

"I cannot go. They'll be coming for me next. You go, Hermione." 

Hermione nodded her head, expecting this. "Alone?" she asked. 

"No, not alone. I'll go with you." said Draco, with a weak smirk. 

Ron gasped, and then scoffed. "I'm coming too!" he said indignantly. 

Hermione nodded. "Okay. What do you propose we do?" 

------ 

**Chapter 8! This chapter is good. I wonder what'll happen next... ;-) I'll get into the romance more next chapter. Happy New Years!! 2005! **

random llama127 - Thanks! :D 

kriCket x0 - Haha. I always feel bad when I don't update everyday. And plus, I love writing and I don't have much better to do. School starts in a week, so I'll try to update then too. Thank you! 

Lestatlover1784 - Hey! I missed you! ;) I loved Interview with the Vampire, but I still have to see Queen of the Dammed. I'll definitely check out your story. Happy New Years to you too! I'm adding more of the love into it next chapter. There hasn't been much call for it so far, I've been trying to work the plot in, and build up the "romance tension". Keep reading! Thanks so much! : 


	9. Care to go for a spin?

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane and the Crystal Orb.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 9: Care to go for a spin? (Chapter rated PG-13)**

------ 

Everyone was still for a moment. At that point, Fred, George and Ginny had come over to the group, and now they were all, except for the absent Mr. Weasley, standing in the middle of the room, cogitating together. 

After a few useless ideas from Fred and George ("Slam the door open, and kill the things! Then we can all leave!"), Hermione sighed and looked around the room. Something in the corner attracted her attention. It was a small glowing blue object. Then she realized, it wasn't an object at all. It was… a spirit of some sort. Hermione recalled reading about these in a book, Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky. Apparently, they were supposed to lead you to something you desired the most. Hermione could only think of one thing: leaving this dungeon. 

She grinned, and waved everyone else over, explaining to them what their purpose is and what they were. 

She remembered that they were called Crystal Orbs, and can only be used with a certain spell. She couldn't remember it though, and after about 10 or 15 minutes of deep thought, it occurred to her! She took her wand, and looked at everyone. 

"This is an old incantation that the Witches of Trane used to use." When no one responded or even looked enlightened, she explained. 

"The Witches of Trane were a group of witches in the 1700's that studied divination." And with that, she recited the incantation, in hope that it would work. 

"_With this charm I untie you guide,  
Perform the services you defied._" 

Sea green sparks flew out of the end of her wand, hitting the blue crystal orb, turning it a deep crimson color. Hermione smiled, satisfied. 

The orb instantaneously started moving up and down, under the stone floor, only to come up again, and go back under. It did so for a couple seconds, until Fred piped up, "I think it wants us to follow it." 

------ 

By this time, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Fred had all gone to sit back down, waiting for death or something else to come and take them away. 

Hermione, Ron, Draco and George were thinking of ways to get down into the ground like the Orb wanted. 

Hermione didn't know why they couldn't just use a simple silencing charm on the door, and the 'Reducto' spell. Draco, though, insists that it will not work. 

"These things would probably notice a huge hole in the corner of the room. They'll notice we're gone too! I don't know how to pull it off, but I think I have an idea." 

Hermione told him to continue. 

"Okay. I think we should each take turns digging little parts of the corner out, with our hands." 

Ron sighed, obviously infuriated. 

"That won't work, Malfoy. It would take too long. We'd all be dead by the time we even got 3 inches into the ground!" 

"Then what should we do, Weasley, since you seem to be the expert on these things all of the sudden. Eh? Maybe we could all just barf up slugs and tell them to dig the dirt, so we won't get our fingernails dirty!" Draco smirked evilly. 

Ron's entire face was red with anger and embarrassment, with the memory of his second year when he cast a slug spitting up spell on himself by accident. 

"Well, if you weren't for you, Malfoy, we wouldn't have been here in the first place!" 

"Bullshit! Don't you know what these creatures are after, Weasley? All of us! Everyone who was on that fucking train when Potter died. You parents are just being taken because they're part of the group. Don't you understand? They're hunting us down. They don't need to have your body to kill you. We're all going to die." 

Ron instantly paled, and Hermione felt like throwing up, or crying, or both. George didn't say anything; he just leaned against the wall. Hermione heard a noise, and surprised, looked up at George who had a huge smile on his face. 

"Care to go for a spin anyone?" 

George had found a secret spinning door! 

------ 

So it began. Hermione, her wand, the Crystal Orb, Ron and Draco started their mission to escape and get help for the others, and notify someone about this place. They pushed the door all the way open, bade the others a silent goodbye, and left through the spinning door. It started with long, windy, steep steps, which led them into a long corridor. Hermione smiled. 

"So this is where the Orb wanted us to go." she thought out loud. "But how could it not know about the door?" She pondered that for a while. 

Hermione observed the hallway in front of her. Ron was behind her, then Draco. 

It was dimly lit, and she could hear water dropping from the ceiling right above their heads, but couldn't see it or feel it. 

They happened upon a fork in the hallway. The Crystal Orb hovered in the middle of the center of the hallway for a second, and then it went down the darkest hallway. Hermione took a deep breath and followed it, hoping for the best. 

------ 

**Hope you like it! Happy first day of 2005! **

kriCket x0 - You bet. Thanks! 

stargazer - Thanks so much! Of course I'm going to keep writing, it's because of reviewers like you that I keep writing it! :D 

Detective Faith Boscorelli - Thank yooooooou!! :D :D I love people like you. 

Princess JB - Here ya go! 

Roe Merrifield - Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it, even if you don't support Draco/Hermione. 

HP fanatic - Don't die! 

NOTE: I changed the genres and summary of the story. These new genres fit the story more. But don't worry, there will still be romance, hence the "Drama" genre selected. Keep reading! Thanks :) Also, if you want to get ahold of me to suggest something or whatever, my e-mail address is in my profile. :-)


	10. Doom Drop

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane and the Crystal Orb.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 10: Doom Drop (Chpater rated PG-13)**

------ 

Hermione began to whisper 'Lumos' to light up the dark hallway a bit, but then thought better of it. The creatures could find her in an instant if the hallway lead to somewhere it shouldn't. But then she thought, 'Why would the Orb take me somewhere that I don't want to go?' 

She was so lost in thought that she almost fell over the edge of a small cliff. They had reached the end of the hallway. Draco's arm shot out and grabbed her just in time. He turned her around, their faces literally 2 centimeters apart. 

Then he kissed her. Just like that. In front of Ron, right next to a cliff, in a dark place, and unknowing if they were about to die or not. Hermione thought the kiss felt like magic, but then she corrected herself. The kiss wasn't magical, she knew what magic was like, and it was nowhere near to how she felt now. 

Then, suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around. Ron was standing there glaring at her contemptuously. 

She gasped, and put her hand over her mouth. Draco was still holding her other hand, and she dropped it. Ron stomped off, following the Orb that was still floating showing them the way. Hermione saw that they were in a very tall, and obviously very deep, place. The walls were made out of dirt, and she could still hear the water dripping, but none was visible. There were wooden stairs twirling up and down the sides of the place. Ron went up a set of the stairs, where the Orb was leading him, and Hermione rushed to catch up with him to apologize. 

Suddenly, the step Ron was on broke, and he fell hurling towards his doom. 

------ 

Hermione screamed on the inside, because some part of her brain wouldn't let her make a sound. Then, out of nowhere, Draco practically appeared there and caught Ron's hand. Hermione rushed over, and helped Draco pull him up, grunting with Ron's weight. 

"God, Weasley, you really… need... to lay... off... the... chocolate frogs." said Draco between breaths. 

Ron snorted, and finally got to the other step. Hermione hugged him as hard as she could, until Draco tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Let him breathe, Granger. He just almost died ya know." 

Hermione let go of Ron, and detected a hint of sadness in Draco's voice. 

Ron dusted himself off. "No broken bones. Let's go, this place gives me the creeps." 

They started up the winding stairs again, this time Ron leading the way, Hermione following, and then Draco bringing up the rear. 

They went up the stairs for what seemed like hours, until finally they reached a large platform, and the Orb beckoned them inside. 

------ 

_Meanwhile..._

"Arthur. How nice to see you again." said a voice from behind a very tall, grand, cushioned chair. 

Mr. Weasley stood in the entrance of a dark green room. There was a single small chandelier in the middle of the room, lit by flames. 

"Who are you?" Mr. Weasley demanded, taking a few steps closer. 

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" he shouted. "Or I'll cut her throat." 

"Who? Whose throat?" asked Mr. Weasley. He became very pale and started to shake violently. 

"I think you know very well who I'm talking about. You're thinking about her right now, aren't you Arthur? Right… this… very… moment." 

The beast sprang up from behind the chair, and Mr. Weasley stumbled back to the door that was behind him a second ago, fumbling for the doorknob. But it vanished. He turned around to find the door, but it too, was gone. He turned back to face the creature, panting in fear. 

"What do you want?" he asked. 

------ 

The teens were still walking up the stairs, very very cautiously. Hermione was taking them one at a time, holding onto the wall with her right hand, and her wand in her left, just incase anything happened. She could hear Draco fumble for the steps behind her. 

Her mind started to wander. She thought about the kiss she and Draco shared. Ron didn't seem very happy about it. She kind of felt bad for him in a way. He'd never been too romantically involved with anyone. Hermione also felt bad that she told Ron nothing was going on, but she knew that she was falling for Draco. 

She sighed, and the incantation she recited for the Orb to work crossed her mind. 

_'With this charm I untie you guide, Perform the services you defied.'_

She halted, thinking of the last line. 'Defied'? Why did it defy its services. Then, like a tsunami wave, the memory hit her. These Orbs weren't good! They showed the way to places of evil! 

Hermione stopped in her tracks, and whimpered. The Orb was probably leading them to their death! They had to turn around- before it was too late. 

------ 

**El Capitulo Diez! The 10th Chapter! Yay. The big 1-0. Haha. It's good, don't you think? Well, review and enjoy it in good health. :) **

Roe Merrifield - Haha. I know, I hate short chapters. But sometimes, it feels like I just can't write more or it will be a civil wronging to society. Every good story needs some cliffhangers, right? I once read a book that each chapter was a page, so don't worry, I'm not the only one who does it. Yep, everyone on the train. All the students, that is. They were all supposed to die anyway. And who knows how many more students have died while Ron, Hermione, Draco and the rest of the Weasleys have been away! And they're not death eaters. I'm not sure what they are. Thanks for reviewing! 

Flavagurl - Thanks! :-) 


	11. The Tempter

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane and the Crystal Orb.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 11: The Tempter (Chapter rated PG)**

------ 

Ron and Draco looked at Hermione questioning her with their eyes, Ron with a hint of anger, and Draco with a hint of remorse in them. Hermione whispered, "We're not safe. I remembered- the Orbs are to show you the way to places of evil. That's why it's the red color." 

Draco looked astonished, and Ron gasped. "What will we do?" asked Ron. 

"Well, I think there's a way to make it good, but I can't quite remember..." Hermione sighed. "We can't stop though. I think we should just turn around and go back." 

Draco shook his head. "It's too late for that now, Hermione." 

Ron nodded. "Hate to say it, but I agree. We can't turn back now." 

Just then, Hermione saw some vibrant colors on the walls of the large room. They were speeding up towards them. The colors were very rich, like a rainbow almost. She pointed to the sight, and Ron and Draco looked too. 

It was a small sprite. Hermione gasped, and remembered reading about them. They were very helpful creatures, and the only other fairy-like thing that could speak human languages, besides leprechauns. When they were healthy and about 2 years old, wherever they flew, and their shadows were rainbow colors. Then, when they got older and less healthy, their shadows turned like a humans. They spent their last months of life like a miniature human, because by that time, their wings had fallen off. Then they died. 

The sprite stopped in front of the trio, turned her head to look at them. "Are you three lost?" she asked, in a very squeaky voice. She had very pale, almost light yellow skin, and green hair. Her eyes were an intense purple color. 

Hermione nodded. "Can you help us? Our friends are trapped in the dungeon of this place, and we were following that," Hermione pointed to the Crystal Orb, "but then I remember that they're not for good." 

The sprite sighed, "You should've known that from the start!" She flew over to the Orb and pulled a small, clear sack out of the bag she was carrying on the back. She quickly and effortlessly pulled the sack over the Orb. It instantly stopped glowing, and dropped. It looked very heavy for the sprite, so Draco offered to hold it for her, but she shook her head. 

"These things only stop showing the way to places when held in a Crystalline Sack like this one. Get it? Crystal Orb. Crystalline Sack?" she smiled slightly, and then stuffed the over-sized rock into her backpack. The backpack failed to lose its shape though. 

The sprite grinned mischievously. "Follow me! I can get you out of here in a jiff." 

Draco looked at her uneasily. "Are you going to trick us and kill us or something?" 

The sprite laughed. "No! Now, if one of my cousins had found you instead, well, that would be a different story. Now come on, we haven't got all day. My cousins should be coming through here any minute." 

She started to fly down the center of the room. Hermione, Draco and Ron didn't move, just looked down the pit. Ron shook his head. 

"I'm not going down there!" 

The sprite stopped. "Fine. You, girl, you have a wand. Levitate yourself down. There's no time to lose!" 

"My names Hermione." she said, and linked arms with Draco and Ron, one on each side of her. She pointed her wand at them. 

"I don't know how well this is going to work, but it's worth a shot. What do we have to lose?" 

"Our lives, Hermione!" said a very pale Ron. 

Without any more hesitation, Hermione said 'Wingardium Leviosa' and the trio levitated a bit off the ground. Hermione had to concentrate very hard, and put all of her energy into safely hovering them above the ground. 

Then they jumped down the pit, the sprite following them. 

"My name is Maye, by the way." said the sprite. "Hey that rhymes!" Her tiny laugh echoes throughout the room. 

Hermione's face was scrunched up in concentration. Many levels of stairs and platforms like the one the trio started out on whizzed by them. Hermione began to feel sick, but just concentrated on the task at hand. 

Suddenly, the sprite shouted, "STOP!" 

Hermione was startled, and quickly made them stop by focusing even more on levitating them. 

The sprite gestured down a very bright hallway. "This is our stop." 

Hermione floated the teens over to the steps. 

"You're coming with us, right Maye?" said Hermione, nervously. 

Maye nodded brightly. "I'm trying to leave here, too. And plus, where would you get without me?" 

Hermione sighed with relief and smiled, looking at Ron and Draco. Ron seemed a little happier, but Draco was just getting paler and paler, if that's possible. 

Hermione put her hand on Draco's arm. "Are you okay? You don't look too good." 

Draco pointed across the pit to the other side. There was a pile of bodies. 

Hermione gasped, and Ron started to sway. He fell back, fainted. 

Hermione covered her mouth and turned away, starting to cry. She noticed Seamus's body, along with Stuart Ackerley, a Ravenclaw student that Hermione knew, Ernie Macmillan, a pretty nice kid Hermione knew, and a few others. 

The sprite gasped, and knelt to Ron. "You know those people?" She looked up at Hermione for clarification. Then she preformed a small spell on Ron. He sat up, looking bewildered. 

Hermione nodded. "Are you okay Ron?" 

Ron shook his head. "We have to get out of here, Hermione." 

The sprite sighed, "The humans have been there for about 2 weeks. It's the making of The Tempter." 

Hermione gasped and turned towards the sprite, tears still falling out of her brown eyes. 

Maye nodded, "That's his name." There was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, making Hermione doubt the sprites "good intentions". 

Hermione sat against the wall in the hallway. Draco sat next to her and held her hand, and Ron sat on her other side, whispering something to himself. 

'The Devil is in London.' she thought. 

------ 

**This is officially my favorite chapter. I love it! I think that making the evil creature the devil was a good idea. He paired up with Voldemort. You'll find out what Voldemort had to do to make a deal with this guy next chapter. Review! **

kriCket x0 - Aw! Thanks. Yeah, sometimes the smallest, most important information is forgotten. I probably would have done the same thing. I'm glad you like my habits! I love updating. Author alerts are fan fiction's gift to the internet. Haha. 

random llama127 - Yay! Favorite chapters rule. Thanks, llama! 

JTSUMMERS - Thank you! 


	12. Hell

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane and the Crystal Orb.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 12: Hell (Chapter rated PG-13)**

------ 

_March 8, about 3 months before Harry Potter died..._

They were in a dark garden, where all of the flowers that had once stood tall and beautiful were now dead. The ground was littered with blood, and the sky was a very deep brown color. Though it was raining, the rain burned your skin, and the air was extremely hot. You could hear deep booming fires from underground. The evil cackles of all sorts of malicious creatures and humans were present. 

The Dark Lord was walking in his spiritual form with none other than the Devil himself. 

"Yes, I will kill them all… but at a price." hissed the Devil. His evil face was shaded from sight by a long, dark cape with a hood. All you could see were bright blue eyes glaring at you. 

"And... what is the… price?" asked a nervous Voldemort. He stuttered and shook. 

"I get your name, the very thing that makes you who you are." 

Voldemort gasped a squeaky gasp. 

"It's simple. You give me you name and your life, and I'll kill him, and all the others." 

Voldemort didn't have any time to think about the deal, he just nodded a very quick nod. 

Suddenly, the ground opened up, and sucked him in. He screamed a horrible high-pitch scream that would burst the ear drums of any real mortal. 

The new Voldemort laughed evilly, and continued his stroll through the dead gardens that once belonged to elves, almost a century ago. The Devil slaughtered every last one of them. But, their red blood stained these grounds forever. Their heads remained stuck on posts, surrounding the gardens; mouths open with screams of terror. 

This was a place no one dared to venture. It was Hell. 

------ 

Hermione, Ron, Draco and their new group member, the sprite Maye, set off down the bright hallway after about 5 minutes of sitting and thinking. But eventually, the stench of the rotting corpses started to drift into their noses, so they began to escape again. 

The hallway was extremely brightly lit, making Hermione squint. She was following Maye, her wand in front of her and ready if anything attacked them. After Hermione, was Draco and then Ron. 

Maye flew very quickly, from wall to wall, kind of humming to herself. Hermione recognized the song as the song of the sprites. It was their national song, and every sprite in the world was supposed to know it by the time they were one month old. 

Hermione wondered why Maye would be humming at a time like this, when their lives were on the line. 

Maye stopped, and reached into her backpack. Hermione halted as well, watching Maye with suspicion and apprehension. Hermione's sudden halt made Draco bump into her. Hermione fell down, and her wand went flying. 

Hermione gasped. Maye went down and grabbed Hermione's wand. She observed its find wood build with care. Then, suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, Maye screeched and the wand shot green clouds out of the end of it. Hermione watched in horror as Maye dropped to the floor, burnt and black, turning to dust and eroding. 

Draco helped Hermione up, who went over to the spot where Maye had fallen. The dust started to rise up off the ground, and twirled in circles. Then, the three teens witnessed something not many people witness. 

It was Fawkes, their school headmaster's pet Phoenix! Hermione gasped with delight as it bent down and picked up her wand. Then, it flew to Hermione and handed it to her. 

Ron laughed. "I guess the sprite was good after all." 

Hermione nodded, still smiling. 

The Phoenix started to fly down the hallway. The trio rushed after it. They darted around corners, ducked under lights on the ceiling of the hallway, and swerved all over the place, until finally they came to a stop in the hallway. 

There, in front of them, was the most horrific sight ever to be seen. A dead elf, its body torn and twisted, the knife it was killed with still in its chest. Blood, still pouring from the wound. 

Hermione vomited, and Draco moaned with disgust. Ron looked at it uneasily. Then walked right over to it. 

"Ron! Stop, what are you doing? Don't you have any respect for the dead?" 

Ron nodded. "I would if it was dead. Look." He poked the elf, and it turned into a large moke, that instantly shrunk and scurried away. 

Hermione sighed. It was only a special shape-taking lizard, which could shrink at will. 

"See?" said Ron, "Just a cover, to hide what's really behind it." 

There was a large wooden door, which looked almost brand-new, like no one and nothing had ever touched it. But then Hermione noticed some bright red burning coals on the handle. Obviously, something had been here before. 

The Phoenix landed on Hermione's shoulder, and affectionately pecked her neck, urging her to go on. 

Hermione reached for the handle, and in one swift moment opened the door. 

------ 

**Haha, just a little note. In the beginning, the whole scene with the Devil and Voldemort takes place on March 8th. That's my birthday. Just a funny little thing. What a nice way to remember my birthday, eh? Well, this is a very big cliffhanger. Review please! Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Lestatlover1784 - Haha. I understand you, I've never kissed anyone either. I always read those romance stories and fics though, so I pretty much know how to write about it. Your fic is really good, keep writing it. Adventure is my new thing. Thanks for reviewing! 

Flavagurl - Yeah. Poor people :( Thanks! I hope you don't mind too much goriness, this chapter is full of it. 

sporty12gd4u - Thank you very much. :D 

P.S. I came down with a bad cold, so don't get all upset if I don't update as regularly. I'm trying to keep updating. Staring at the computer screen for too long, though, gives me a wicked headache. Sorry! The next chapter will be up soon. 


	13. Pyramids, Seas and Forests

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, and the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 13: Pyramids, Seas and Forests (Chapter rated PG-13)**

------ 

_Meanwhile..._

The only remaining Weasley in the room was Ginny Weasley. She was crying, and in the corner of the room. Her mother was taken after her father, and then her twin brothers were brought out. Though it seemed weird to her, the creatures never mentioned, or questioned them as to where the other 3 people were. Ginny was thankful, though, and hoped that they wouldn't be coming for her soon, so they would still have some chance to saving her and hopefully the rest of her family. 

Then, the door to the small room opened... _-To be Continued-_

------ 

Hermione opened the door to complete darkness. She was actually quite shocked, seeing as she expected some grand sight or horror in front of her. But all that was there was black. 

She tentatively reached her hand out, and grasped air. She looked back at Draco and Ron for support, and they encouraged her to go on, both firmly holding each of her hands. 

She stepped forward and realized, it wasn't just black air, it was an extremely dark forest. She felt for Ron and Draco's hands, but they were gone. She turned around, and found only more endless stretches of forest. She screamed. Where were they? 

------ 

Ron and Draco gasped. Hermione had vanished! Draco went to go into the door, but Ron held him back. 

"Don't go in there, Malfoy. Who knows what it is." 

Draco turned around and glared at him. "Why do you care where I go? Look, I have to help Hermione. Are you with me or not?" he said definitely. 

Ron could see the determination in his eyes, so he agreed to go with him. 

Draco stepped through the door, was surprised to be underwater. She couldn't breathe, so he quickly swam to the top. The horrible salty taste and smell invaded all of his senses. He coughed, and swam for the shore that was not that far away. He heard no splashes of Ron behind him, and fearing that he had drowned, went under to look for him. He found only more salty water. 

------ 

Ron followed Draco, and after walking through the door, arrived inside of a great gold room, with walls that shimmered and glistened like the sun itself. It was full of mummy tombs, old artifacts and paintings. Ron gasped. He was inside an Egyptian Pyramid! 

He turned around, expecting Draco to be there, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Ron was alone in an Ancient Pyramid. 

------ 

Hermione took her wand and said Lumos, to get some better lighting. She was, in fact, in a forest. She quickly recognized the forest as the forests of Albania, where Voldemort fled after Harry Potter defeated him. Hermione had read books on its splendor, horror and old age. Just being in the forest gave her the chills. In the distance, she heard a low moaning, and some twigs snap. 

She wondered if she dared spill a little more light from her wand, and quietly said Lumos Maxima. The bright shine caused her to cover her eyes. Though she still couldn't see anything, she felt she should start leaving, because something evil was on the way. She began to walk, but tripped over a tree root. Her wand went sprawling, and right before the light went out from the tip of her wand, she saw a gruesome face staring at her. She screamed. 

------ 

Draco fumbled underwater until he had no breath left. Quickly and swiftly he sped to the surface of the water, and gasped for air. Then he began to resume his duties of swimming to shore, where he could sit and think of what to do. Did Ron drown, he wondered? He did remember the Weasel saying something one time about not being able to swim. Now that he thought of it, Draco remembered it quite well. He taunted Ron for quite some time after that, bragging that he himself was a champion swimmer and could swim across the Atlantic Ocean in less than 3 days. 

As he swam, Draco sighed, now regretting those years of torture he put Harry and his friends through. He figured being mean just ran in his blood. 

When he got to shore, he sat down on the hard sand and observed his surroundings. Behind him there was an unpleasant-looking, dark forest. And in front of him was a wide open space of water. There was cold, white sand stretching along both his right and left sides. Then he realized- the white sand on the ground wasn't sand, it was salt! Draco remembered reading something on this before... it was the Dead Sea... and behind it was... the forests of Albania. Draco sighed, wondering how he would get himself out of this. Then he heard a scream. A scream that sounded oddly like a scream he had heard before. And it was coming from the forest. 

------ 

Ron was traumatized, and frantically tried to find a way to escape from the prison cell he was in. He found nothing- no doors, windows, passageways, nothing. He even tried banging and leaning on the walls, hoping that he would find another door of some sorts like George had in the dungeon. But he found nothing. There was only a small vent that was allowing Ron some fresh air, though it was still horribly hot and muggy. His nose grabbed the stench of the rotting corpses in the Tombs. Ron gagged. How would he get out? Why wasn't Draco with him? He sat down on a golden and blue stool, and rested his hand on a nearby small golden statue that was on a table next to him. The head bent down rather unpleasantly, and Ron heard a low rurring sound. Turning around, he saw a passage door in the ground opening up. He'd found an exit! 

------ 

**Okay. I don't care what anyone says. This BY FAR is my absolute favorite chapter. It's like all of the sudden I was just hit with a blast of ideas! It took a while with the Ron and tomb thing, but I think I managed, don't you? So, please! Review review! Thanks for everyones ideas. Sorry I didn't use any of them this chapter, but you never know whats going to happen... ;-) **

sporty12gd4u - Thanks, dear. I feel pretty bum. :- 

kriCket x0 - I love cliffhangers! I should be a rock climber when I get older.. :P Well, uniqueness is what I'm all about. Thanks. :-) 

random llama127 - Yeah, a moke is a little lizard in the Wizarding World that can shrink at will. 

jasmin - Aww! That made my day. Don't cry, though! I'm glad you like it. :-) I'll think about what you said... ;) 

Lestatlover1784 - I looked up the Devil at for synonyms, and it had the Tempter as a synonym, and I loved it so.. Yeah. Glad you like it! Haha, I'll take your suggestions under consideration for the future. 

terrafan2001 - Thanks, I figured that would be boring and thats why I wasn't sure what to do. Ad you can see, though, I finally thought of something. :-) 


	14. Flying Carpet

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea and the Door of Serenity.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 14: Flying Carpet (Chapter rated PG)**

------ 

_Meanwhile..._

The door to the small room Ginny was in slowly opened. She gasped, expecting the worst. 

It was actually quite the contrary. To her great surprise, it was none other than her very own headmaster at school, Albus Dumbledore. 

Ginny gasped, and ran up to him, hugging him. Though it would look quite improper at school, here it was perfect for the circumstances. 

After she had finished hugging him she mercilessly asked him many questions. 

He shushed her. "We don't have time to talk. I stalled them, but not for long. They're still looking for you, Ginevra. Here, walk with me. I'll tell you as much as I can on the way." 

So they began to walk. It was a long hallway with many other doors, like the door to the room Ginny was in. There were loud sounds coming from inside. Some were shrieks, others moans and groans or pounding. She wondered what was behind them, but didn't have time to think about it because Dumbledore was rushing her along. 

"Your family is alright, of course. He's only kept them in his chamber, just long enough to interrogate them. Thankfully, he didn't lay a finger on them. If I hadn't arrived when I did… well, who knows what would've happened." 

"Who 'he'? Where's this chamber? What's going on? What about Ron and Draco and Hermione?" 

Dumbledore continued, leading Ginny down another hallway much like the other. "He is the Devil." Ginny gasped. "I know, he really does exist. He's been using your family as a source of power and answers, to the whereabouts of many students that were on the Hogwarts Express when… well, I think you know what I mean." 

Ginny nodded, urging her headmaster to continue. "He managed to kill about 10 of them, sadly. The location of their bodies is unknown, though. They vanished right after death." 

Ginny nodded, recalling how Seamus died on the same day that they left St. Mungos. "His chamber is in the deepest, darkest spot in the world, which is why we must hurry. It's a very long walk. It took me about 3 hours to come here, actually." 

Ginny gasped. 3 hours? They didn't have 3 hours! "Isn't there a faster way to get there? We have to save everyone." 

Dumbledore stopped, and looked at her calmly. "Actually, there is. But, it's risky and dangerous." 

Ginny nodded, understanding. "But first, tell me the rest." 

Dumbledore winked. "There will be plenty of time for that on the way. 5 minutes, in fact." 

Suddenly, a large flying carpet came along, and swooped them up, it lurched violently every time it turned around another corner, and just when Ginny thought they'd die from hitting a wall, it turned one way or went another, making her stomach turn. 

Dumbledore spoke in the same calm voice he always used. His long, gray bead flew behind him. "Your 3 friends, according to my calculations, are alive and well. Though, they are all in different places in the world." Ginny looked at him oddly. How could that be? 

"It seems that they encountered a Door of Serenity on their mission." When Ginny said nothing, he continued. 

"The Door of Serenity is a kind of portal, which transports you to the place that you're thinking of. When they came upon this door, Miss Granger was thinking of the dark Zombie-ridded forests of Albania. Mister Malfoy was thinking of the Dead Sea, and the forests of Albania right behind it, and young Mister Weasley was thinking of an Egyptian Pyramid. That is where they currently reside. It was only because of a complicated potion that Professor Snape made for me that I was able to know this information. It seems, as well, that this is one of the last Doors of Serenity left in the world. There are two more. One in South America, and one in Australia. One of the Doors appeared in Australia, one day. No one knows why... or has been able to remove it." With that, he left Ginny to think. 

Why would Ron be thinking of a Pyramid? Sure, they went on a trip to Egypt right before her second year, but there were so many Pyramids. It could be any of them! How would he get out? Did he have air? 

Abruptly, the zooming carpet came to a stand still. Ginny got off, as did he headmaster, and the carpet flew back the way it came. Ginny turned and looked at what was before them... _-To be Continued-_

------ 

**Some of the Aladdin magic! I loved that movie as a kid... now all I need is Robin Williams and Disney illustrators and I'll have my very own Aladdin fanfiction! This chapter isn't very long, but I didn't want to continue anymore with it. It seems good right where it is. Next chapter you'll find out what happens with the Trio. I'm going to be capatilizing that from now on, because it's how they've become to be known in my story. And I'll make sure that that's how everyone will remember them. :-) What a complicated web we weave. I'm telling 4 different stories. Draco's, Hermione's, Ron's, and Ginny and rest of her families. I need to get more into the romance of the story later... Isn't it funny how Draco kind of "replaced" Harry, if you will, in the group of them? Ron and Hermione were in all of the adventures, but now that Harry's died, Draco is taking his place! Haha. Good vs. Evil. Man vs. Man. Alien vs. Predator. No, really. I like this chapter a lot. One of my best, I think. I'm also feeling better. I guess I just had a 2-day bug. Cool. Peace (or as my friend Kissa would say) Love out! **

grgrgrgr - You're really nice. Listen- next time you want to throw insults around, try fixing your spelling a bit? And, if you were paying attention, I already told someone what a moke is. You're really smart. :P If you don't like the story, don't read it. It's pretty simple. 

random llama127 - Thank you! I'm the newest JKR. Not really. :P Keep reviewing! 

sporty12gd4u - Thanks! 

Flavagurl - Thanks! I love thriller movies and romance movies too. Have you seen Sleepy Hollow or Interview with the Vampire? Awesome movies. I also love the Ring. :-) 


	15. Dead Zombies Kiss

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea and the Door of Serenity.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 15: Dead Zombies Kiss (Chapter rated PG-13)**

------ 

Hermione screamed and immediately stood up, panting. Her left arm hurt a lot where she fell, and she knew her knee was bleeding, but she didn't care. What did she just see? She tentatively reached out to make sure nothing was there, that the whole thing was just a figment of her wild imagination, and that she really needed to eat and sleep. And then she would wake up, safe in bed with some hot soup for her sore throat and something for her wicked headache. 

But something was there. She pulled away in a flash, standing as still as a frozen lake. What was it? She remembered that it's face was horrible. It had skin that was wrinkly and sunken in and eyes that were completely white. Its nose was nothing but two holes in its head, where the real nose that stuck out was supposed to be. And it had no lips, only a mouth that was open with blackness inside. 

She could hear light panting from all sides of her, that she was sure wasn't her. She quietly whispered Lumos Maxima, in hopes that her wand would still work even if it was out of her grasp. Then she could get and it and run for her life. 

There were at lest a hundred of them. Zombies. Dead Zombies. Staring at her. Surrounding her. Hermione screamed with terror, and dove for her wand, quickly scooping it up and running like death was on her tail. She tripped and fell many times, but she kept going, to get away from the monsters, the zombies. Then she walked right into someone she least expected. 

------ 

Draco got up from his comfortable spot in the sand, and quickly brushed the salt and sand off his butt. Then he started to walk into the forest, afraid of what he might find. 

It quickly got dark, hardly any light was visible, and then, as he got deeper and deeper into the forest, there was no light left. He wished he had a wand as he tripped over roots and got scratched with twigs and branches coming out of no where. He was only walking for about 5 minutes, when he saw a light approaching quickly. Ready for the worst, Draco braced himself, but soon found it was Hermione, walking forward but her head was turned, looking back into the forest. She was running and bumped into him and spun around, wand ready. When she saw it was him, she smiled weakly, and collapsed into his arms, sobbing and sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her, making her safe. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, but was really only 5 or 6 minutes. When she moved back, his chest felt cold and alone. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, looking behind her like something was following her. 

"I don't know! That door, it took me underwater! To the Dead Sea! What are you doing here?" 

"The door took me to this forest! Thank god the forests of Albania and the Dead Sea are so close... or... or I don't know what would've happened." she sighed and sat on a root, still looking shifty eyed. 

"What's going on? What were you running from?" he asked her, still standing. 

"I could ask you the same thing!" 

"I wasn't running! I heard you scream, so I came in! You could be a bit nicer to your rescuer!" he remarked, glaring at her. He just practically saved her life, and this is how she thanked him? By soaking the front of his shirt, and then being rude? 

"Rescuer? I think I could have found the way out fine, even if you weren't here!" She wiped her eyes and sniffed, looking up at him. 

"So now you wish that I wasn't here? Fine, I'll go then. Good luck." He took a step, but she stopped him, holding his arm. 

"No, Draco, don't go. Please. I'm sorry." she sighed, letting go of his arm as he turned around. She was standing now. "There are zombies in this forest! We have to get out of here!" 

Draco gave a wry chuckle. "Zombies? Come on Hermione, you read a lot. You of all people should know that Zombies don't exist." 

She glowered evilly, surprised he didn't believe her. "Well, they do here! I didn't think they existed either, but then try to explain to me what was back there." 

He smirked. "I don't know. Let's go see!" 

She gasped. "No! We can't go back, we have to leave! Ron is out there somewhere! Where is he, did he come with you?" 

Draco sighed. "No. I don't know where he is. He might have... drowned, in the lake." 

Hermione shook her head. "The Dead Sea has too much salt in it. It's too dense. It's impossible to drown. Even if you do die in the water, you still float to the top. He must be somewhere else." 

Draco sighed, looking out into the forest. Zombies? Surely Hermione was kidding. 

"Hopefully he's nearby." she said, wistfully. "Look- we have to go. Now. Those... those things, they're after us! We need to go and get help." 

Draco spun around, enraged. How could she be so dense? "And where do you think we should go, Hermione? Where?" he shouted. "To your precious parents at their Golf Tournament? To my family? To the Weasleys? To our school headmaster? There's no where to GO! And how would we get there, anyway? We don't have a broom! We don't have a flying car! Maybe you could pull another Wingaudium Levisoa, and float us away to get some help! What should we do?" He completely broke down, and fell on the ground, tears of rage and sadness streaming from his eyes. 

"My father KILLED my mother! So many people are dead! The Weasleys could be dead, or dying right now, Ron could be dead. Thank god I found you, at least. I don't know what I would have done if..." he stopped himself, realizing he went too far. 

Hermione took in a deep breath. "If what?" she asked after a few moments. 

Draco took in a shaky breath. "If something happened to you." he said quietly. 

He was panting, but the tears had subsided. Hermione stood there, not moving. After a long pause she finally said. "So you really do care?" 

Draco sighed and stood up, taking Hermione's face into his hands. "Yes. I've loved you for such a long time. And I could never tell you. I was always so mean to you... and I regret it now... I love you." He said the last three words very quietly, then took his hands off her face and turned around shamefully. 

Hermione didn't know what to say. She studied his lean figure, and his beautiful shaggy blonde hair. It was growing out now, it was a little past his ears. It took her a few minutes, but then she thought of the perfect thing to say. "I kind of figured something was going on that first time we almost kissed." She smiled, hoping he would get the underlying message from that sentence. 

He turned back to her, happiness showing in his eyes. His face even seemed to get a little rosy as he scooped her into his arms, and kissed her passionately. 

It was perfect. 

------ 

Ron quickly went down into the passage way, not even taking the time to think it through. All he knew was he had to get out of here and fast. 

It went down a long way, and as he fell, he thought about every that had happened. 

------ 

_Flashbacks..._

Ron woke up in his bed, smelling breakfast. 'Smells good.' he thought, as he went downstairs to get some. 

"Ronald, we have some guests. Get them two extra plates. Set them in Charlie's and Bill's places, please." said Mrs. Weasley as he came down. 

Ron wondered who was here as he set them out. 

_About 15 minutes later..._

Hermione came down from upstairs, and Ron was shocked. Why was Hermione here? When did she get here? How did she get here? 

He hugged her, and she sat next to him, on his right side. He smiled to himself. He'd always liked Hermione, and now that she was here, it made his summer start off right. 

_Another 15 minutes later..._

Draco Malfoy walked down the steps. Ron and Hermione were chatting about school and being happy summer was here. Ron was extremely surprised, not in a good way, about him being here. How dare he even set foot in his house! It made him feel better when his mom told him to go upstairs and get a shirt on. He'd poke everyone's eyes out if he didn't. 

_Later that day..._

Ron and his family were sitting in the dining room. Ron and his sister were setting spells on the dishes to clean them, seeing whose spells would clean the dishes faster. 

Fred and George were working on some new joke for their joke shop that they opened up, and were succeeding to turning each other into pink elephants and long-necked giraffes. His mom and dad were whispering quietly by the unlit fireplace. 

He wondered where Hermione and Draco had gone off to, but soon his question was answered. They ran into the room, hand in hand. The blood surged painfully through Ron's veins when he saw them. Hermione looked really flustered, so did Malfoy. 

"They're here! They've come! Hurry, we have to leave!!" yelled Hermione. 

Without a word, the family left. Ron still wasn't too sure what was going on. 

_In the sky..._

Ron listened as his mother explained everything that was happening to him, Ginny, Fred and George. He was surprised, hurt and sad. What would become of his home? 

_A couple days later, at St. Mungos..._

Ron walked into Hermione's hospital, glad to see her smiling at him as he entered. Malfoy left, and Ron was curious about what these two had to talk about. They did hate each other after all. 

To make sure nothing was going on, he asked her about it. 

"So… Hermione… how are you? Feeling better?" he asked, hoping she would say much better. He asked her a few more questions about herself, and then got to his point. 

"So… are you and… Malfoy like, a couple now?" he whispered, nervously. 

Hermione looked at him like he was an idiot. He probably was. "No! What makes you think that?" 

"Well, you were holding his hand pretty tight a couple days ago." he shrugged, recalling how she and Draco were holding hands when they ran into the Burrow to warn him and his family about the creatures. 

Hermione laughed. "Haha. Well, we're not. Don't worry." 

Ron sighed with relief and smiled up at her. "Good." 

Hermione grinned. Ron wasn't so sure about this, but he slowly took her hand and held it for a few moments. Then, Fred and George apparated into the room with a 'POP!'. The sound startled Ron and Hermione apart. 

_End Flashback..._

He thought about the dungeon, and his escape from the evil place, but how he ended up here instead. It was a very long fall. 

------ 

**Long chapter. I like it. I decided to do a little flashback on everything, to refresh your minds. Enjoy it and review. **

Flavagurl - What country are you in? Oh, I loved IWTV. I've never watched South Park. Never wanted to, never will. :P Thanks! 

kriCket x0 - Haha. Sorry. I'll take like a week to update now, okay? :P Thanks. 

Lestatlover1784 - Yeah I like what I did with it better, too. :D Thanks. Keep writing your story, it's really good! 


	16. Sphinx

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea and the Door of Serenity.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 16: Sphinx (Chapter rated PG)**

------ 

_Meanwhile..._

Ginny turned to look at what was in front of her and her school headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. It was a humongous Sphinx, like the ones that were in the Twiwizard Tournament, and that guarded Gringotts bank's vaults. The sphinx looked liked a large lion, with a large yellow mane, and soft-looking fur. Ginny gasped in fright. She knew that Sphinxes were famous for their riddles, and that they usually are used to guard treasure. They also are usually very violent. 

This one looked very ferocious, and was drooling and foaming at the mouth. 

"Who dares to enter my domain?" questioned the Sphinx, looking unpleasantly at Ginny and Professor Dumbledore. 

Professor Dumbledore looked over at Ginny, pleading with her not to say anything. 

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said solemnly. The Sphinx looked at Ginny. 

"And this?" it questioned, glaring at Ginny. 

"This is Ginevra Weasley. We wish to speak to your master." 

"First, you must answer 3 riddles. If you answer them correctly, you can pass. If not, you can never come back." 

Professor Dumbledore nodded. 

"First riddle." said the Sphinx, sitting on its hind paws, reproachfully. _"What is so fragile that even saying its name can break it?"_ asked the Sphinx. 

Ginny's mind raced. So fragile even its can could break it? Surely it was some magical device she hadn't heard of. She looked at her Professor, who looked equally puzzled. Then he spoke, after a few minutes. 

"Silence." said the Professor assuring. 

The Sphinx nodded, amused. "Very good. This next one is much harder, and longer." 

_"I am a tale in children's' minds.  
I keep their secrets and share them inside.  
I blur their thoughts into fantasies kept like a canvas of art or a submarine depth.  
Though an illusion, it occurs every night; I give them a fantasy, I give them a fright.  
Nor good or bad, but always nigh'.  
It's interesting to tell.  
What am I?"_

Ginny thought about this one. A tale in children's minds. 'This should be easy.' she thought. 'I was just a child. Dumbledore, however, is very old. I have to answer this one.' It occurs every night... It's a dream! Thought Ginny. It must be. What else gives children fantasy, but also a scare? But what if I'm wrong? The Sphinx could kill us both! She thought some more on it, and right when she was about to answer, the Professor spoke. 

"A dream." 

The Sphinx growled. "You're correct. Now it is her turn to answer." The Sphinx turned to Ginny. Ginny gulped, as beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. 

_"With thieves I consort,  
With the vilest, in short,  
I'm quite at ease in depravity;  
Yet all divines use me,  
And savants can't lose me,  
For I am the center of gravity.  
What am I?"_

Ginny's head was pounding, and she was sure the Sphinx knew she couldn't answer. She decided to try it at least, she thought. Give it her best effort. 

'Consort means to keep company with.' she thought. 

'With thieves I keep company with.  
With the unpleasentest, in short,  
I'm quite at ease in...' 

Ginny thought about what 'depravity' meant, as she looked nervously towards the Sphinx. He looked increasingly impatient. 

Ginny remembered that depravity meant a corrupt practice. 

'I'm quite at ease in a corrupt practice;  
Yet all divines use me,' 

'Divines?' Thought Ginny. Divines could be women, or something very spectacular. 

'And savants, which were someone that was admitted to a membership in a scholar field, can't lose me.' 

'Well,' thought Ginny, 'savants would love literature... A book? The alphabet?' 

'And I am the center of gravity.' 

What was the center of gravity, which scholars would hate to lose, and keep company with thieves? 

The Sphinx finally spoke up, "Look, girl, I don't have all day! I have people to riddle, things to kill, places to be. Do you have the answer or not?" 

Ginny gulped. "Just, 2 more minutes." she said stammering. The Sphinx sighed and nodded. 

Ginny thought of a word, or a letter that was the center of gravity. 

'V!' she thought. 'Savant has a v in it; they couldn't lose it because its part of the alphabet and it's also in thieves!' She was very proud of herself, and before she could hesitate and change her answer, she spoke. 

"It's the letter v." said Ginny, not very sure of herself. The Sphinx smirked. "And so it is. You may enter, but beware. There are things beyond me, that are much much worse that you must encounter." 

Ginny's headmaster thanked him, and Ginny smiled meekly. The Sphinx didn't look so fierce now, and it smiled at her as she walked by. There was a long passageway that they took walking briskly. Then, at the end, they faced a dilemma. 3 doors. One was rectangle-shaped, one oval-shaped, and one was extremely small. Which would they have to choose to get to her family? 

------ 

Ron finally landed, on a dusty floor. There were two hallways, one was dark and led farther into the ground, and one was brightly lit, going up. Ron noticed a small, two-headed snake in the brightly lit hallway. He wasn't sure what this meant, but he knew it probably wasn't good. 

'It could be the baby of a bigger, meaner two-headed snake up the way!' thought Ron. The only thing he was almost as terrified of as spiders, were snakes. He hated snakes. Once, when he was a child, his family went to a Magical Wizard Circus, and Ron was nearly strangled by the tight-rope walking enchanted snake. He was never the same. 

Ron remembered something he'd read in one of his favorite series, The Lord of the Rings. Gandalf, the wise wizard in the books told Frodo, the young hobbit, to always follow his nose. Ron sniffed both hallways. Surprisingly, the dark hallway smelled clearer. So he took a deep breath and started down it, hoping for the best. 

------ 

**CREDITS: -- www . riddles-online . com-- for the riddles I used in this chapter. Lord of the Rings, Fellowship of the Ring Movie - I've never read the books, but I love the movies and in the first one, Gandalf and the Fellowship are stuck at a fork in the Mines of Moria, he tells them to fllow their noses when he doesn't know the way. **

Good chapter! Not my favorite, but eh, we can't always not get what we don't want. 

kriCket x0 - Yeah, now that you mention it I don't like the way he confessed it either... ack! Yeah I don't support Ron and Hermione either. I just thought it would add to the plot and romance of the story. 

MiSs JoVaNNa - What did happen to Hermiones parents? I dunno. Good point. I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing. :-) 

Flavagurl - Wow! Denmark! Thats so exciting. You have alot of background. I'm so boring compared to you. Blonde-hair, blue-eyed European person thats family has been living in the US for a long time. I've never even been out of this country! We live in Florida now, though, no mountains here either. We used to live in Seattle, thats in Washington state, and there were mountains there. Thank you! 

Lestatlover1784 - Good. I was waiting for you to get the hint! Haha, just kidding my faithful reviewer. Thanks. 


	17. Confundus Charm Saves the Day

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea and the Door of Serenity.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 17: Confundus Charm Saves the Day (Chapter rated PG-13)**

------ 

Hermione and Draco were walking through the forest, pushing aside intruding branches. Hermione was still very nervous about the zombies, and looked behind her shoulder every 5 seconds to check that they weren't being followed. They were going as fast as they could, considering the circumstances, with the light of Hermione's wand to guide them. 

Their kiss was on Hermione's mind as well, and they were holding hands. She thought about how Draco confessed his love to her. She chuckled lightly, thinking about it. 

"What?" he asked, still moving branches away for them to have a clear path to walk through. 

"Nothing, just thinking?" she replied. 

"About what?" he wasn't looking at her, but she knew he was listening. 

"About what you said earlier. It sounded funny, coming from you." 

He smirked. "How should I have said it?" he said. "Should I have scooped you into my arms?" He did that, with one arm behind her back, and the other behind her knees. She was in charge of moving the branches away now. "Then maybe I could have held you close to my chest, assuring you nothing would ever harm you and that we'd be together forever." He smirked even bigger. Hermione giggled. "Hermione, I promise nothing will ever harm you and we'll be together forever." Hermione laughed, and Draco ducked under a large branch coming out a tree. "Then, we could have kissed passionately, forgetting the world around us, and then I'd shag you pretty good." Hermione gasped playfully, and slapped him. He leaned in, his lips puckered, mocking himself, ready to kiss her. She pushed him away and laughed, squirming in his strong arms. "Get off me! Come on! We have to keep going!" But he wouldn't stop. Then, Hermione turned her head to the side of her that wasn't Draco's chest and stopped squirming. She gasped, unable to breathe. 

Draco sensed her stillness, and peeked one eye open. "What?" he asked, turning to look in front of him. 

He stared, amazed. "Hermione," he whispered, cautiously putting her down, "I believe you." 

There was an army of Zombies in front of them. They were moaning and screaming and wearing torn and battered clothing. 'They want to kill us!' thought Hermione. 'Zombies! We're going to die!' Then she remembered the wand in her hand. 

Summoning all of her power as the Zombies inched closer and closer by the second, Hermione held her wand out in front of her. There was a powerful gust of wind, and her brown, wavy hair blew back. She looked fierce. The zombies stopped for a moment, then after she did nothing, continued moving. 

Then she struck with a powerful Blasting Curse, which blew one entire section of the zombies away. They all flew forcefully into the air, then came crashing down in various places. They stopped moving for a second, but then got up again. 

"Any more brilliant ideas?" shouted Draco, scared. 

"I'm working on it!" Hermione yelled back, angry that he could be such an ass at a time like this. 

"Evanesco!" she shouted, hoping that the vanishing spell would work. It did, but only for a few Zombies. There were rows and rows of them. Hermione knew this wouldn't work. The Zombies were approaching them, and Hermione and Draco backed up until they were against a tree, and could not escape. 

"What should we do?" he asked her, eyeing the zombies. 

"Shut up! I'm trying to think!" she said, searching her mind for more spells. She tried many more spells, but the only effect they took was pushing the Zombies farther away from them, or getting rid of a few. Hermione knew she couldn't do this all night; her energy was beginning to fade. 

In one final, feeble attempt, Hermione recalled what she read from a Magical Evil Creatures book once. 'Zombies are only repelled with the Confundus charm.' 

So she tired it. She screamed the incantation with every ounce of energy she could muster. 

The zombies stopped, to her and Draco's surprise. 

They looked confused, and Hermione screamed with delight. Draco whooped in the air, and they hugged, jumping around. The zombies walked off. Hermione was thrilled. She did it! She remembered. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." said Hermione after they celebrated a bit. 

"That's okay, I'm used to it." said Draco sheepishly. 

They started walking again, this time with a little more pride. 

"Your father was really a horrible man, wasn't he?" asked Hermione. 

"Yeah..." said Draco. 

Hermione looked at Draco out of the corner of her eyes. His light skin looked gray in the darkness, even with the light of her wand. His blonde hair and light complexion stood out in the dark forest. His eyes were steel blue and intense. He was at least 5'10, and still growing, with broad shoulders. His, or Ron's shirt, was torn in a couple places, and she saw a little blood in some of the cuts. His face was also cut up, but not too bad. The scars from a couple days ago were still there. He was wearing faded jeans, which were torn at the knees. Hermione couldn't figure out if they were already like that, or if he made them like that. 

Then she imagined herself. She had wavy brown hair, and boring brown eyes. Her skin was darker then Draco's, and she was certainly shorter and plumper. She was about 5'5 or 5'6, and weighed about 120 pounds. She wasn't fat, just a little curvy. Her hair was increasingly less frizzy then her first year, though, and she was proud of it. She was done growing. Clad in a black sweater and jeans, she felt pretty boring. She knew she was also a little scratched up, but didn't care. She had more important things to think about. 

Finally, the way in front of them seemed a little clearer. Hermione gasped and laughed, and started to run forward to the light. Draco followed her. 

But it wasn't leading to an open field where they could walk to somewhere safe, like they thought it would be. It was a cliff, with a raging river with rapids underneath. Hermione groaned, and sat on the dirt that was surrounding the edge of the cliff. There was no where left to go, except back into the forest, where she didn't want to go. Draco sat next to her and sighed, looking out at the river, and the ground at the other side of it, where there were, in fact, green rolling fields. It looked like it would be the edge of the world if they didn't see something on the other side. 

"What do we do?" asked Draco, angrily. 

Hermione shook her head and put it in her hands, taking a deep breath. 

"We need to sleep and eat. I can conjure up some snacks from what I remember from school, and we can take turns taking watch over the night. We've been traveling for days. We just need to stop and rest for now, and then we can tackle this in the morning." 

Draco sighed and nodded. "Okay, you're the one with the wand and the power. Make us some food, chef." 

------ 

**Cool chapter, huh? I was done with it like half a hour after I posted chapter 16, but decided to wait until my good real-life friend Laurel (random llama127) posted her new story. So here it is! Enjoy it and review please. **

random llama127 - Thanks! Too bad I didn't make them up though. I couldn't guess them either. :X Haha. I love Secret Window!! Yeah I won't get back to the door until next chapter. :-) Enjoy. 


	18. Army of Veelas

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea and the Door of Serenity.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 18: An Army of Veelas (Chapter rated PG-13)**

------ 

_Meanwhile..._

Ginny and her headmaster Albus Dumbledore came upon 3 doors. One was rectangle-shaped, one oval-shaped, and one was extremely small. The rectangle-shaped one was a beautiful, peaceful color of light blue, with little clouds painted onto it, which seemed to move. Ginny wasn't surprised, all of the paintings in the hallways of Hogwarts moved. The characters went and visited other characters, and things like that as well. 

The oval-shaped one was the color of blood, with dark splats littering the front of it. Ginny wasn't so sure she wanted to be behind that door, who knew what was behind it. 

The small door was green, and looked like grass. It was grass, Ginny realized, amused. She could almost even hear the crickets and bugs moving in it. She smiled to herself, glad there was at least a little piece of happiness in this cold, dark building. 

She looked at her headmaster, who seemed deep in thought. "Which will we choose?" asked Ginny. 

He observed the doors for a moment longer, and then turned to Ginny. "The first door is too peaceful. There is probably an army of veelas behind it, ready to attack if someone, or something, they don't like comes through that door." Ginny nodded, finding this reasonable. 

"And... door number 3 is far too small. Even if I did try to enlarge it, the grass and the insects in the grass would get large as well, and we all know that wouldn't be good. They could wreak havoc all over the place!" he chuckled lightly. 

"So, I guess its door number 2 that we're going through today." he took a step forward, but stopped when he noticed Ginny wasn't moving. "Do you have another idea?" he asked her. 

Ginny took a deep breath. "That door looks like it's splattered with blood, Professor." 

Her Professor chortled. "Sometimes, Ginny, the things that seem the worst, are actually the best." 

Ginny sighed and nodded quickly. They went to the door, and the headmaster opened it, fearlessly taking a step into the room behind it, Ginny followed, and the door closed shut behind them, and vanished. There was no turning back now._ -To be Continued-_

------ 

It turned out to be a very short hallway; the one Ron was walking down. He felt a little dizzy after that long fall. After he thought about it, it was a really long fall. He must've been really deep underground by now, he thought. After some more walking and humming to himself, Ron started to hear a loud roaring sound. It got louder as he walked. 

'It's water.' he thought. 'I must be getting close to a river or something.' And as he thought that, the hallway in front of him started to get lighter, until he could see something brown and rocky, like a hill, in front of the hallway opening. He gasped when he got to the end. There was a river under him! A big river, with rapids and gushing water. He looked up; there was a gray sky, filled with dark clouds. It was still light out though, and Ron was glad for it. He was disappointed that there was no way to get across to the other cliff. He could see tall forests from where he stood, which was about 3 yards up from the water. He was also about 4 yards from land, he figured. There was no where to sit, seeing as the hallway cut of instantly before the river. He sighed, and sat on the edge, but then was wary that he'd fall off, so scooted in a bit, and decided to get some sleep. He'd figured out what to do after he woke up. He wished he had Hermione's wand. 

------ 

A couple hours later, Ron woke up, and forgot where he was. Then he remembered everything that had happened. The escape from the dungeon, walking through the hallways with Malfoy and Hermione, meeting Maye, Maye turning into Fawkes... 'Where was Fawkes anyway?' he wondered to himself, mid-thought. He also remembered somehow ending up in an Egyptian Pyramid and arriving here, by this river. He was pretty sure that there were no Pyramids around here. The only ones he could think of were in Egypt, or somewhere in South America. 

He got up and stretched as much as he could, seeing as the hallways was only a few inches taller then him. Then he peeked outside. The sky was a little less overcast, but still gray, and the river was still there. And he found no way out of his predicament, again. 

Then, he noticed two figures standing at the other side of the cliff. There was a girl with brown hair, and a boy with blonde hair. He recognized them instantly, and gasped. How'd they get there? 

He shouted to them for what seemed like ages, trying to propel his voice over the rushing and raging river, to them. He wasn't having much luck, though, until Hermione turned around and looked down to where he was. He waved like crazy, shouting and calling her name. 

From where he was, he could see Hermione's mouth drop open in surprise. He smiled. 

------ 

**Hey everyone! Well, my very best real-life friend, and also a good reviewier of my story, has written her own and is sad she has like 2 reviews. Her fanfiction screename is random llama127, so make her day, and make me not have to hear her complain about it anymore, and read her story! It's a really good Harry Potter story. Thanks for reading, I hope you like the chapter. :-) **

MiSs JoVaNNa - :) To you too. ;) 

Flavagurl - Aww! Have fun! I want to go skiing! It probably will be. Have fun! 

Lestatlover1784 - Ahhh no, you're my faithful reviewer don't stop reading! Haha. I've seen ROTK like 7 times, but I've seen the first and second more. :P Zombies suck! 

kriCket x0 - I love that movie too!! It was so sad when the two died, Brad cried, even after all that sadness he'd seen before and never cried. Aww. Johnny Depp is to die for. Ahh. Thanks for reviewing. 


	19. The Other Side of the River

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea and the Door of Serenity.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 19: The Other Side of the River (Chapter rated PG)**

------ 

Hermione stood up, and said a few simple spells she knew, to make food for her and Draco. They were on a large cliff, looking over a raging river, next to a forest infested with zombies. Hermione had never felt so claustrophobic. All she really wanted to do was jump over the river to the other side of it, and run in the fields. She wanted to scream and jump and shout and just be wild, for once. She'd never done that, and wondered what it was like. 

As the food was appearing, she looked at Draco out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at the other side of the river wistfully. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart. This was the boy that had tormented Harry, Ron and her endlessly during school. He made their lives miserable. And now... Hermione wasn't sure what they were. She also felt kind of odd, knowing that she probably wasn't the first girl Draco had said 'I love you.' to. She wasn't oblivious. Despite Hermione's constant geek ness and bookworm habits, she still knew what was going on around her. And she knew for a fact that Draco wasn't an innocent boy. She'd never thought of him as one, either. He was the Slytherin Sex God, and that's all there was to it. 

Hermione and a few other girls were probably the only ones in the school he hadn't shagged after some reckless night of drinking. And it made Hermione sick. Even to look at him. She felt like she should just go to the other side of the river without him. But she knew she couldn't. She had fallen for this guy, ignoring her better instincts. Something about him... attracted her. Maybe it was his hair, or his eyes. The mysterious air that hung around him like a swarm of flies. Hermione liked mysteries. No one knew, but sometimes, instead of reading school books for homework and potions, she really read murder mysteries. They fascinated her. 

Draco saw her staring at him for a while, and he chortled. "What? Is there a zombie behind me or something?" he laughed, throwing his head back. Hermione admired his long, graceful neck. She felt like a stalker vampire, and shook her head, expelling all bad thoughts. 

"Sorry." she said, turning back to the food. 

After they had finished eating some chicken and ham sandwiches, Hermione had one, Draco had 3, peas, sprouts, and carrots, a rabbit that Draco caught, he was extremely proud of himself, but Hermione "accidentally" burned in her process of cooking, custard tart and Pumpkin Juice, Hermione was feeling much more content. She was suddenly very tired, and settled down for a nap. She rested in Draco's lap, her head in the crook between his collarbone and shoulder blade. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they fell asleep together, leaning against a tree from the forests of Albania. 

------ 

A couple hours later, Hermione woke up, cold and shivering. She looked up, and saw a slightly overcast sky, through thick branches. She turned around, to look for Draco, but he wasn't here. He was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking down into the river. She was panic-stricken for a second, thinking the worst, but then smiled. 

"Don't do it, Draco! You're too young to die!" she shouted out, laughing slightly. He turned around and grinned sadly, walking towards her. 

She stood up and stretched her aching muscles. "Hi." she said. He quickly kissed her, and then turned back to look out over to the fields at the other side of the river. 

"How will we get over there?" he asked, quietly. 

Hermione sighed. "I don't know." she walked over towards the edge, and looked down into the rushing water. She heard Draco come up behind her. 

"It's kind of freaky." he said. 

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt like someone was watching them, and turned around to observe the forest. She couldn't see any Zombies, but reached for her wand in her waistband, anyway. But it wasn't there. She gasped, turning back to Draco. 

"My wa-" she stopped. It was in his hands. 

"I took it just in case something happened." he explained, handing it back to her. "Sorry." She nodded, glad he thought of it. 

The cold, prickly feeling of someone staring at her started to fill her chest, and she looked down. She was so shocked; it didn't even register within her brain until about 5 minutes later. 

There was a little doorway in the side of the cliff across from them, and someone was in it, waving hysterically. She could make out red hair, and gasped. "RON!" she shouted. 

Draco whipped around. "What? Where?" She pointed and jumped up and down, laughing and crying with happiness. "It's him he's here!" She was so happy he was okay. 'How did he get there?' she thought. 'Who cares!? He's safe.' 

Draco grinned and scratched his head. "That Weasel always finds a way out of everything, doesn't he?" 

Hermione nodded and calmed down, still grinning. 

"How will we get him out?" asked Draco. 

Hermione had an idea. But it would take Draco's help, and a little bit of patience. 

------ 

**Here ya go! Chapter 19. I think this chapter is pretty good, myself. Well, I won't be able to update as much anymore. School started today, and that majorly cut ingot my writing time. I have all sorts of homework, projects, tests, you know the drill. I'll try to update every other day, if you guys keep reviewing. I'm not getting as many reviews, and it makes me kinda think not that many people are reading anymore, so I might just stop all together if that's the case. I mean, what's the point? So, let me know you're out there. :-) Thanks **

P.S. I got a livejournal! My friends finally broke me. This won't be good in the future, I give into pressure too easily. Anyway, check it out. It's not friends only quite yet. If you want to be friends, just let me know by commenting! livejournal . com / users / hysterical 

KayteeLern - Thanks! I try to mix in a lot of things, I'm a very mix-and-match kind of person. And to answer your question: Nope! I just write down whatever comes to mind. Thoughts seem to form their own ways into Notepad for me. Thanks! Eats cookie 

MiSs JoVaNNa - We can only hope so, right? You should check it out, it's good. :D 


	20. Karissa and the Nymphs

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea, the Door of Serenity, and Fabrisia, home of the nymphs.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 20: Karissa and the Nymphs (Chapter rated PG-13)**

------ 

Hermione took a deep breath. "I have an idea." 

Draco looked at her expectantly. 

"But..." she smiled weakly. "I'll need your help." 

He shrugged. "So? What's the big deal? You're acting like you're going to shrink me and throw me there or something." 

Hermione giggled. "Not quite." She stood, contemplating her idea. 

"So...?" said Draco after a few minutes. "What's your idea?" 

"I was thinking..." said Hermione tentatively, "that I could... temporarily... kill myself." 

Draco started to cry out in protest, but she shushed him. 

"It's only temporary! I become a ghost for 24 hours. That way, I could go down to Ron, get him, and bring him back to the other side. Then I could come back for you!" 

Draco looked at her like she was crazy. "And what happens after 24 hours?" 

Hermione sighed. "Well, if my body isn't brought back to life by a specialized healer with a certain charm and a potion... I die. Forever." 

Draco shook his head violently. "No! Absolutely not! I won't let you kill yourself for this guy, Granger! I mean Hermione. I mean Granger. I don't know! But you just... can't! I'll do it!" 

Hermione shook her head. "No. You don't know how to do it. I'm the one who read the books." 

Draco kept disagreeing, but Hermione persisted. 

"Fine." said Draco quietly after some minutes of bickering. "But on one condition." He said. 

"What?" asked Hermione. 

"If you do die, within 24 hours, I'll kill myself too." 

Hermione shouted. "No! That's so stupid, Draco! I die, so you kill yourself! No way. It's out of the question." 

Draco glared at her. "It's the least I can do! Please." His eyes were filled with worry and sorrow. So much that Hermione couldn't help but give in. 

"Okay, Draco. But don't let this make you think I'm always going to give into what you say this quickly." 

Draco nodded. "Okay." He gathered her into his arms and they kissed. 

After the couple parted, Hermione said, "Just... look after my body, okay?" 

Draco nodded. 

Then, Hermione pointed her wand at herself. "Wraity." she said quietly, silently hoping her wand wouldn't hear her. But it did, and she felt a horrible, sickening pain in her stomach and heart. She screamed in agony and dropped to her knees, then fell into the sand, hair splayed out on the dirt and arms at her sides. She breathed out, and Draco was on his knees at her side instantly, tears forming in his eyes, afraid the spell didn't work. But then a second later, a small, almost transparent figure emerged from Hermione's fallen body. It was her. She was wearing the same thing that her body was wearing. Draco gasped. 

"Hi!" she said. 

"Hey..." he said, still in a daze. Before he could say anything else, the ghost Hermione flew down the side of the cliff, over the river to where Ron was. 

He gasped and groaned. "Who are you?" he shouted, glaring her. Then, knowingness appeared in his eyes, followed by sadness. 

"Hermione? You're... you're... dead?" he said quietly. 

Hermione grinned weakly. "Just for 24 hours. I'm here to help you and Draco across the river." she said. 

"You mean Malfoy. You just called him Draco." he looked at her suspiciously. 

"Right. Are you okay?" she asked quickly, changing the subject. 

"Oh, just dandy. First, I appear in an Egyptian Pyramid, then I fall down a pit, then I go through a dark tunnel, and appear here, on top of a raging river! These 2 days have been absolutely peachy! I even think I broke my wrist!" 

Hermione's face filled with worry. "Really?" she asked. 

"No." said Ron, smirking. "It just sounded better." 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We have to go. If I don't get revived in 24 hours, I'll be dead permanently. Now come on, hop to!" she said indignantly. 

Ron smirked. "Yes ma'am." 

Hermione went to pick him up, and was surprised at how light he felt. She was amazed. Normally, she wouldn't have even been able to stand with him in her arms. Now, she could fly to the sun and back. 

She floated them out of the small enclosure, and up to the top of the other side of the river. The fields were just a beautiful, if not more, from where she stood. She reached out to touch it, but her hand went under the grass with a gross hissing sound. She pulled back and sighed. 

Then, after letting Ron go, she went back to the other side, to fetch Draco. He smiled weakly, holding her limp form in his hands. 'Is that really what I look like when I'm sleeping?' she thought. 

She picked up Draco and herself, still surprised that even with Draco's heavier weight, and her own added to it, they still only felt as heavy as a light dove bird. They glided easily through the air to the other side, where Hermione put them down gently. Draco grunted and gently scooped Hermione's body up closer to his own, greeting Ron with a simple "Hi." and "How are you?". Then they left, Hermione far ahead of the others. 

The fields seemed to go on forever, and just when Hermione thought they would be endlessly walking forever and ever, she saw something approaching them with a high velocity. As it got closer, Hermione recognized it as a nymph. They were graceful, clever, beautiful looking women. A minor nature goddess. Hermione was sure she would know the way to somewhere helpful. When she approached them, she held out her hand for the three to stop. 

"Stop!" she said in an elegant voice. The nymph had beautiful brown-golden locks of hair, with a fair complexion and pretty features. Her cheekbones were high and reposed. Just the sight of her stole Hermione's breath, and obviously Draco and Ron's as well, because Draco nearly dropped Hermione's body. 

"Who are you?" asked the nymph. 

Hermione squared her ghost shoulders and looked at her evenly. "I'm Hermione Granger, this is my body," she said that and was instantly embarrassed, after thinking of how odd that sounded. The nymph looked at her oddly, "this is Draco Malfoy, and Ronald Weasley. We are wizards, and need help." 

The nymph nodded knowingly. "You're not the only ones..." she said. 

Hermione just looked at her. "There are others?" 

"Yeah. Follow me." she started to glide through the air, but then stopped and turned back to the Trio. "My name is Karissa, by the way." she smiled and started walking again. 

The Trio followed Karissa for a while, Hermione kept checking on her body and making sure Draco wasn't breaking her arms or legs or anything. 

When they got to their destination, it was quite a sight. There was a tall wooden wall around the village, and after entering and greeting another beautiful nymph, they entered an amazing village. All around them was noise, and bustling activity and children playing. They were all nymphs, and Hermione envied them for all being beautiful. There was carts filled with grand items, like glass opticals, fairy dust, and other special ingredients for potions and special nymph spells. There was also a cart filled with exotic and elegant fabrics that Hermione couldn't get enough of. 

Karissa lead them to a hut, that when they entered smelled faintly of lavender and rosemary. Hermione sighed and sat clumsily on a bed with satin sheets. The walls were covered in amazing tapestries and art. There was also a bookshelf with little jars filled with magic insects and small animals. 

Hermione surveyed Draco has he laid her body down gently, and then sat next to her, and Ron sat in the bed opposite of them. 

"Welcome to Fabrisia, home of the Nymphs." said Karissa with a broad smile. 

------ 

**I like this chapter alot. One of my very best friends name is Karissa, and so I promised her I'd have her a main character in it. Now my other best friend, Laurel, also wants to be mentioned, but doesn't want to be a tree. What should she be? **

kriCket x0 - Shame on you! This is why I'm falling apart, people don't review like they used to! Haha, just kidding. I love the way they're in love too. Totally adds to the story. :) 

random llama127 - Teehee. 

MiSs JoVaNNa - Artichokie. 

Lestatlover1784 - Thanks! Yeah, it's just one obstacle after the other. 


	21. Amethyst Cove

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea, the Door of Serenity, Fabrisia, home of the nymphs and Amethyst Cove.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 21: Amethyst Cove (Chapter rated a strong PG-13)**

------ 

Hermione, Draco, and Ron settled into the small hut in Fabrisia, shortly after Karissa left them to their thoughts. Hermione's still body was laying on one of the small beds, and Ron was on the one opposite to it. There were also 2 wooden chairs and Draco and Hermione settled into them. Hermione sighed in her ghost form, and looked at the ceiling that was carefully woven out of wood. The room was amazing. 

There was a long silence, and Hermione loved it. It was all she wanted to do, just sit and... be. Not have to run around and be worried about someone or something that she had to do. It felt good, for a few moments, and during those moments she was thinking about settling down in Fabrisia for a couple days, a week even. They could get help from here, the Nymphs would help them, and they could save the Weasleys and whoever was involved in this war now. Then she realized, they couldn't stay here. They had to go somewhere so Hermione could be brought back to life. And it made her very sad. She sighed out loud, and looked over to Draco. He was sitting in the chair, with his arms crossed over his chest, head lolled back and eyes closed. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, then looked over at her own body that was as still as... 'A dead body.' she thought. But then she corrected herself, she wasn't dead! It was just temporary, then she would be able to inhabit her body again. 

Proof of that was that her skin wasn't pale and white like it turns after someone dies, it was still rosy and blotchy like it has always been. And she was glad for it. 

Hermione looked over to Ron, who was laying on the bad, obviously fast asleep. She smiled, and turned to Draco, taking his arm, and shaking him. He started and sat up quickly, looking around and blinking. "What? Oh, it's only you." he sighed and sat back again, closing his eyes but keeping his head up this time. 

"Come on." whispered Hermione mischievously. 

He opened one eye cautiously. "Come on where?" 

"Lets go explore the city." she said. 

He groaned and sat up slowly. "Okay, but when we're done, I'm coming back and going to sleep. I'm exhausted." 

Hermione smiled and nodded, for once happy she was a ghost, because ghosts don't sleep. 

They exited the hut into the dimming daylight, still partly covered by clouds, and went left. They passed by many different shops and stands, some selling food, other magical items, or clothing and jewelry. Hermione stopped at many of them and admired their finery and craft with awe. She sighted a turquoise gem necklace that she especially liked, and Draco bought it for her, with the few Galleons he had. Hermione hugged him, and slipped it over her transparent neck. It looked quite elegant, almost as if it were floating in air. 

After a while, the shops and stands dissolved into city, with rows and rows of homes. They passed those for a few minutes, watching children play in the front of their houses, enchanting bugs and flowers, and mothers sitting under the overhang to the front door, watching approvingly. They all made a point to smile and acknowledge Hermione and Draco. 

Then, after they passed more houses, the city came to a stop at a big iron-rod gate, on which hung a sign that read: "Those that pass, will not last." Hermione noticed they had happened upon the poor part of the city, where people were scarce and homes were filthy. She got the chills, and wrapped her ghost arms around herself in a effort to stay warm. Draco read the sign with mild amusement and mischief. 

"Lets go, Draco. It's getting late." said Hermione quickly and suspiciously. 

He nodded slightly, and turned around, walking back to their temporary home. They were almost there, when Karissa and another nymph walked in front of them. Karissa stopped, and waved. "Hi you too!" she said enthusiastically. 

They greeted Karrisa, and her friend who she introduced as Jamelyn. "Hey!" said Karrisa, "We're just about to go to the swimming hole, do you want to come? The mermaids come out at night, and they're all very nice. Have you ever seen mermaids before?" she asked. 

Hermione gasped. Real Mermaids! "No!" said Hermione. "I mean- yes! We'd love to come, right Draco?" 

Draco sighed. "Sure, I only wanted to take a nap." he said sarcastically. 

Karissa frowned. "You'll probably never get another chance to see a mermaid, human. Come on." she tugged on Hermione's ghostly arm, and Draco followed them to the swimming hole. It was beautiful. There was a small pond of water, and Hermione guessed it was about 10 feet deep or so. It was surrounded by high rocks, and Hermione could also see mountains in the distance. The moon cast a amazing eerie purple shadow on the glistening water. 

Hermione gasped when she noticed small sparkling stones in the rocks. 'Amethysts.' she thought in amazement. 

As if reading her thoughts, Karissa smiled and looked at Hermione. "Welcome to Amethyst Cove." she said. 

Hermione was amazed when suddenly many fish-like creatures swam to the river. Only then did Hermione recognize them as mermaids. They were beautiful, with long purple hair, and purple scaled tails. Their hair was waist-length, and they had a few necklaces that partially covered their nipples, Hermione could still see them, though, and blushed. She looked over at Draco, who also seemed to notice their showing nipples, and was suddenly wide-awake. Hermione sighed. 

"Hi ladies!" shouted Karissa, oblivious to the fact that the mermaids were half-naked. They waved hi back, splashing around and laughing. 

"Who are they?" asked one of the mermaids. 

"Oh, this is Hermione, and this is Draco. They're staying in the Beauchamp Hut for the night." replied Karissa. The mermaids nodded knowingly, and said hi to Hermione and Draco. Hermione noticed Draco seemed to be unable to take his eyes off the mermaids chest, so she waved her hand in front of his face, trying to bring him back into reality. 

Then she remembered- her hand was see-through. Hermione giggled and stood infront of him, kissing his quickly. He started and blinked. "Oh... sorry." he said, looking at his feet. 

"Come on," said Hermione, "lets talk to them." 

She floated over to one of the rocks and sat down comfortably, Draco and Karissa following suit. 

Karissa waved one of the mermaids over, and Hermione noticed her for the first time. She was the only mermaid that wasn't purple, but stood out with red hair and a red tail that shimmered in the moonlight. Hermione's breath was taken away, she was beautiful. Her hair fell right below her bosom, making her one of the few mermaids who was censored enough for Draco to look her in the eye. 

Karissa introduced her to Hermione and Draco. "Hermione, Draco, this is my best friend, Laurel! Laurel, this is Hermione and Draco, they're-" 

"Staying in the Beauchamp Hut, I heard." she said, and smiled. 

"Hi." Laurel did a back flip into the water, and splashed the three with her fin, getting Draco and Karissa wet. Hermione giggled, happy she couldn't get wet. 

Laurel looked at her oddly after she surfaced. "Why are you see-through?" she asked suddenly. 

Hermione smiled awkwardly. "I'm temporarily dead." she said matter-of-fact. Laurel looked shocked. "What? How'd you die?" 

"Oh, I killed myself." Then, seeing Laurel's shocked face, she corrected herself. "It's a spell- I'm a witch- I'll only be a ghost for 24 hours. Then, if someone says the counter-spell, I'll be put back to normal." 

"And if you're not?" asked Laurel, telepathically. 

Hermione looked at the rock. 

Laurel nodded. "I know someone that can help you." she said after a minute. 

Hermione looked up, her eyes sparkling. "You do?" 

"Yeah." said Laurel. "But to get there in time, we'll have to swim." 

Hermione nodded her approval. "I can stay underwater. Dead, remember?" 

Laurel smiled. Hermione began to feel much better. Until Laurel told her she'd need to bring her body, too. 

------ 

**This is my favorite, and best, chapter yet. I really love it. I also finally got around to mentioning my best friend, Laurel the mermaid. The description of Amethyst Cove was from a painting she made me fo Christmas. Review and be true! **

Lisa - Thanks... I think. I spell check all my stuff, but sometimes my computer doesn't pick up on that stuff. And about the moving too fast, what can I say? I hate when stories and books take forever to get to a point, and thankfully, I'm no hypocrite. 

Lestatlover1784 - Thanks so much. :-) I actually tried to convince Laurel to be a unicorn, but she wouldn't have anything to do with it. Too bad! 

Scarz - Thank you so much! I won't kill her, I promise. The whole story would fly out the window if i did that. ;-) Review again sometime! I like reading your comments. 


	22. Hell's Elevator

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea, the Door of Serenity, Fabrisia, home of the nymphs and Amethyst Cove.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 22: Hell's Elevator (Chapter rated PG-13)**

------ 

_Meanwhile..._

Ginny turned and faced what was in front of her fearlessly. To her surprise, it wasn't the doom she thought it would be, but seemed to only be a muggle contraption called a elevator. Ginny had been in one, once, and thought they were silly. Why used a elevator when you can just take stairs? 

The elevator had a intricate carpet, with dark red swirls and flowers, and a light pink background to it. The walls of the small room were covered in the same thing, interrupted by gold wall-paneling as well. Ginny saw the button panel. There were 100 buttons, but no stop or emergency buttons like she remembered noticing in the muggle ones. There was also a half-clock with the numbers 1 to 100 at the top of the elevator. The number one was illuminated, and in about 15 seconds of being on the elevator, Ginny felt her stomach lurch as the elevator began to fall, as fast as the speed of light. She heard the world flying by as they fell, and Ginny heart was in her throat. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. 

Her headmaster was standing calmly across from her, observing the elevator. "It's a wonderful invention, isn't it?" he asked after a moment. Ginny didn't think it was that wonderful. She felt like throwing up. 

The numbers at the top of the elevator lit up and within a second, changed to the next one, all the way until they got to 99. 

Then, just as suddenly as it started, the elevator stopped. Ginny almost hit the ceiling, and fell down, gasping and panting for air, shaking. 

She stood up after she collected herself, and her headmaster sighed. 

"Hell's elevator." he said, out loud. Ginny gasped, and wondered if he really meant to say that, or if it was a accident. 

Though, when the door slid open to the elevator, she forgot all about doubting her headmaster. It was Hell. 

The sky was red and overcast, the floor littered with blood and evil things, heads stuck on posts, surrounding a dead garden, mouths open with screams of terror. Ginny bent over and vomited. She felt like her entire being was thrown onto the ground, and she started to sob. 

She didn't want to be here. She didn't know why she was here or how she got her anyway. It seemed like just yesterday that she was at home with her brother, bewitching dishes to clean them, in a race of whose would be clean faster. Ginny knew that it was really a week ago, though, and even the thought made her want to puke again. And she almost did, until she felt Dumbledore's slender hand on her shoulder, beckoning her to get up. 

She did, and looked at her headmaster. She had seen him brave many evil things and hard obstacles, and never even make a sound. But now, he was ten shades paler, and there were tears in his eyes. He made no effort of brushing them away as 2 slid down his bony cheeks. 

Ginny also noticed dark bags under his eyes, that she didn't see before. He was getting old, and would probably be retiring soon. 

'This might be his last adventure before he does.' thought Ginny sadly as they started to walk. 

Even his once confident and elegant stride seemed to falter. Ginny wondered what times these must be to make her headmaster, the most collected and calm man she ever knew, be this way. 

'It must be horrible.' she thought, worrying as they continued to walk through Hell. Dumbledore seemed to know the way through dead gardens, graveyards, pits of lava and fire and tall bushes, until they appeared at a dark castle surrounded by grotesque-looking gargoyles. Ginny wondered how she missed seeing the tall castle on their walk here. 

"Ginerva, I want you to know," began Dumbledore, turning towards here, worry apparent in his silver eyes, "none of this was your fault." 

Ginny nodded, wondering what he meant, when suddenly something flew from the sky and landed on her headmaster's shoulder. She gasped. It was Fawkes, his Phoenix! 

Dumbledore didn't seem surprised at his appearance, just petted him affectionately. Then they began to enter the dark castle, Ginny hoping for the best. _-To be Continued...-_

------ 

Hermione's hopes dropped to her stomach as Laurel, the mermaid, inforned her that if Hermione was to go to get help in restoring her to her body, she would need to take it with her as she swam. 

Hermione sighed, and dipped one foot into the water, swirling it in circles. 

This circumstance made Hermione recall a song she once heard on her radio at home, "They've clipped my wings again tore them apart and then left me." 

'It's a very appropriate song right now.' thought Hermione as she thought of what to do. 

Laurel sighed and sat back in the water, her head just above the water. Draco put his hand on Hermione's shoulder protectivley. 

"You should go." whispered Draco in her ear. 

"How?" asked Hermione. 

"Apparate." he replied. 

------ 

**Another good chapter, I think. Review por favor. I wanna reach 100 reviews by Wednesday, lets see if we can pull it off, eh? **

P.S. Sorry to the few that reviewed before I put up chapter 21. Because of fanfiction's updating and changing servers, I'm not getting any e-mail alerts about reviews, so I didn't notice them until after I put up the chapter. I didn't forget about you! I love all my reviewers. 

P.P.S The line to the song in the chapter ("They've clipped my wings again tore them apart and then left me.") whoever can guess it first, I'll mention in the story. Haha. 

Flavagurl - Oh yeah! How was it? Thanks! 

XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX - Review happy is my kinda happy! Thanks! Hope you review again. :-) 

random llama127 - Sneaky you. 

Kathloonakins - Thanks so much! 

Scarz - Spectacular!? I love that word. I'll use it in the story and dedicate it to you. Haha. Thanks! 

Lestatlover1784 - Oh. Heh. Forgot about that. I always forget the books. If it weren't for the movies, I'd have no memory of them at all. I remember movies way better then books. And I'll put a unicorn in, I promise. :-) Just for you. 

Kathloonakins - Thank you! 

dan-lovr - Thanks Chloe! I'm really really glad you really really like it! 

XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX - Right-o. :-) 


	23. Underwater Journey

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea, the Door of Serenity, Fabrisia, home of the nymphs and Amethyst Cove.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 23: Underwater Journey**

------ 

Hermione's spirits lifted almost immediately. Why hadn't she thought of that! 

She turned to Draco, a huge smile plastered on her ghost-like face and hugged him tightly. She knew right then that she really did love him. She'd have to prove it to him later, but right now she had to focus on getting her body back. 

She turned back to Laurel, but not before she turned to her new nymph friend, Karissa, and hugged her quickly as well. 

"Well?" said Laurel. "How 'bout it?" 

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. Then she remembered. Ron was still sleeping! She had to go get him and tell him her good news. But, before she could, she heard a voice come from behind her. It was Ron's. 

"What is this, a party? Why wasn't I invited?" Hermione, Karissa and Draco turned around quickly. Ron was standing there, hair stuck to his forehead in sweat, eyes partly closed and filled with sleep, yawning and stretching. 

"I woke up and you weren't there!" he said definitely, walking up to the four beings, and sitting down between Hermione and Draco. He turned to Hermione. 

"What's going on?" he said brightly. 

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, you know I need my body back, so, Laurel, that's her," she nodded towards the mermaid slightly, and Ron turned and smiled at her, eyes light up with interest, and Hermione guessed he'd never seen a mermaid either, "told me about a woman that can help! Isn't that great?" 

Ron nodded. He was looking at Hermione, but his thoughts were somewhere else, Hermione could tell. 

"All she needs is your liver, a pint of your blood, and your left arm, Weasley! Fantastic, eh?" said Draco sarcastically, smirking. 

Ron nodded dreamily again, then turned back to Laurel. "I-I'm Ron... ald." he said. Then he stuck his hand out stiffly. "Nice to meet you." 

Laurel grinned and shook it playfully. "You too. I'm Laurel. Ready to operate?" she asked, referring to Draco's joke before. 

Ron shook his head sleepily. "Huh? Operate...?" 

Everyone started to laugh, and Ron turned beet red. "Shut up!" he said. 

The laughter died down, and Hermione spoke. "We don't have much time, Laurel. I only have a few more hours before I die- for real." Laurel nodded, understanding. 

"Okay. Just let me go tell my friends." she swam off quickly, leaving Ron, Draco, Karissa and Hermione looking at each other. 

Then Karissa piped up. "Well, you'll need this Hermione, for the trip back." she went into a bag that was on her side that Hermione never noticed before. She pulled out some Gillyweed, and Hermione's eyes went wide. She'd only ever seen it once, during the Triwizard Tournament. 

She smiled broadly, and hugged Karissa tightly. "Thank you." she said. 

Karissa nodded, smiling, then left after saying goodbye to Draco and Ron. 

Ron looked uncomfortable, so he quickly hugged Hermione, wishing her good luck. 

Now all was left was Draco. Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a moment, before hugging tightly. Hermione never wanted to let go. Now she wished she hadn't chosen to become a ghost. She should have known there were other ways, and she didn't take the time to think about her choice. She was also afraid of what would happen if something did happen to her, and she didn't make it in time. What would Draco do to himself? Tears formed in her eyes, but being a ghost, couldn't leave or even show. Hermione knew they were there though. 

They pulled apart, looking at each other again. Hermione made the effort to memorize every inch of Draco's face. Starting with this platinum blonde hair, ending with his perfect chin and magnificent neck. She as his eyes welling up with tears, and Hermione wished she could cry too. 

She smiled weakly. "I'll be back, okay? I promise." 

He nodded slightly, and brushed the tear away. Then they hugged again. Hermione took a deep breath and said what has been on her mind for a while. "I love you so much, Draco." she said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear her. 

He pulled away from the hug, and kissed her passionately, making her short of breath, and when it was over, wishing for more. 

"I'll apparate with your body for you." he said, standing up. Hermione thanked him. "Will you wait for me?" she asked. He shook his head. "I can't. I'm not safe outside of Fabrisia, and who knows what some old lady might say if a dashing young man suddenly showed up on her doorstep, with a girls body, demanding to stay." Laurel swam up to them, and Hermione turned towards her. 

"I told her we were coming. She's expecting you," she said to Draco, "but doesn't want you to stay." Draco nodded. 

"Thanks." said Hermione, for both her and Draco. Then she turned back towards him. 

"I love you." he said to Hermione quietly and squeezed her hand slightly, before leaving, eventually fading into the mist behind them. 

Hermione sighed deeply and turned back to Laurel. 

Laurel was smirking. "Special guy?" she asked. 

Hermione grinned. "Very. Ready to go?" 

Laurel nodded. "All set! You have your Gillyweed?" 

Hermione nodded. "Then let's go!" 

------ 

The two were quite an odd sight. A ghost and a mermaid swimming side by side, in a obvious rush. All of the fish swam out of their way quickly when they approached, and watched one set of bubbles follow them. 

Hermione was amazed at what was under the water. It seemed bottomless, which fascinated Hermione. The fish were also very colorful, with shades of reds and greens and bright blues. Any other time she would have stopped and observed, maybe take notes, but she knew there was no time for that. 

Laurel out swam in her speed, but only by a little. Hermione was also fascinated how she could breathe underwater without having to worry about breathing or sinking. 

After a long while of swimming, Hermione noticed Laurel swimming slower, and looking more tired, but oddly enough, Hermione felt fine, filled with just as much energy as she had when she started the underwater journey. 

Finally, after what seemed like at least 1 hour or more, Laurel and Hermione swam up to a large coral reef. Hermione stopped, and started, wondering how they would be able to get over or through the coral reef. 

"She lives inside." said Laurel, sitting on a nearby rock to catch her breath. 

Hermione blinked a few times and nodded. "Okay." She let Laurel rest for a few more moments before asking, "Ready to go? I only have 2 hours left." 

Laurel nodded and swam on, leading Hermione. 

Hermione was amazed to see that the ocean floor was even deeper around the coral. There were hardly any fish, and the coral gave off an eerie green-ish glow. After Hermione looked closer, she noticed that the coral was shaped like a fish with its mouth open. She was hesitant to go in, but knew she didn't have any other choice, except death. 

------ 

**Yet another chapter... not my favorite chapter but it'll do. Review! I'm sad because we didn't reach 100, but I'm sure we'll make it by the weekend. I hope everyone had a good weekend!! **

Kathloonakins - Thanks, I hope so! Haha. 

Flavagurl - Thank you! I love reading your reviews! 

dan-lovr - Thanks alot. :-) 

Lestatlover1784 - :D 


	24. Queen of the Snakes

**--Incendio--**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea, the Door of Serenity, Fabrisia, home of the nymphs and Amethyst Cove.**

------ 

**CHAPTER 24: Queen of the Snakes (Chapter rated PG-13)**

------ 

As Hermione and Laurel swam closer to the eerie coral-house, Hermione was plagued by flashbacks from the past week. First, her house in flames, then arriving at the Burrow and sharing a room with Draco, Narcissa's tormented and mangled dead body, the zombies in the forest of Albania, and now this. She started to wonder if this was what death was like, as she swam on, Laurel at her side. She'd read stories where the characters die, and you see inside their head. Their whole life flashes in front of them, then they go out like a bed-side candle. 

She shuddered, thinking that if she was going to die, this was no the way she had imagined it. Sacrificing her life for her friends. Then she thought of Harry. He probably felt like this a lot, before he died. Always going around and saving everyone. 'It must have been hard.' thought Hermione. 

Suddenly, Hermione wished that her exit from Draco wasn't so plain. She wanted him to scoop her into his arms, like he had in the forest on two separate occasions, and kiss her with all the passion she knew he had. She sighed internally, before Laurel held out her arm, signaling Hermione to stop. 

Hermione was amazed by what she saw. Rows and rows of cabinets on the walls of the hallway, and seaweed on the floor, that seemed to moan and wail. She shuddered again, suddenly very cold, despite being a ghost. 

Even Laurel shuddered, and it was obvious to Hermione that this was not Laurel's fire bad-encounter in this place. 

Hermione also noticed that the water ended, followed by smooth, dry rock. 

"You go. I'll stay here and help you swim back." said Laurel quietly. 

Hermione nodded, frightened and stepped out of the water, and began to float quickly down the hallway. 

She happened upon a bright room, with a large basin made out of more coral, or rock in the center of the room. It was glowing, and seemed to look like a Draught of the Living Death, which made Hermione even more afraid. She started to back out of the room, but was stopped by a loud voice. 

"Don't go. Don't you want to live again?" asked the voice. It sounded like a woman's voice, but was horribly wretched and reminded Hermione of nails on a chalkboard. She grimaced and gulped loudly. 

"Y-yes." she stammered quietly. 

"Good." said the voice again. 

Again, Hermione made a painful-looking face and asked. "Who are you?" 

There was silence for a moment, before the voice spoke again. "I am Nyoka, Queen of the Snakes, at your service." 

Hermione stifled a gasp. Queen of the Snakes! 

Then, right as Hermione almost fled the room, choosing death instead of what was to come, a shadow emerged out of a dark corner. It looked like at least 20 snakes, together, flailing wildly. Hermione stopped breathing, unable to move except stare in fear at the shadow. 

But then, a body came out of the shadow. She was beautiful. Nyoka had long, charcoal black hair and intense green eyes that sparkled. Her skin was a pale ivory. She was tall and very skinny, which surprised Hermione. Why would someone so beautiful have such a horrifying shadow? 

Nyoka chuckled at Hermione gaping at her. "The Shadow, right?" she asked, walking to the other side of the room, and grabbing a few ingredients off the shelves on the wall, throwing them into the basin at the center of the room with skill. 

Hermione nodded. 

"Can you help me?" she asked, without any hesitation. 

Nyoka laughed, her laughter bounced off the walls, making Hermione's ear drums feel close to bursting. She covered her ears, face twisted in agony, before the voice stopped. 

Nyoka smiled. "Sorry. Some have told me my voice sounds horrible, is it true?" 

Hermione forgot all politeness, and nodded. 

Nyoka chuckled, making Hermione grimace. 

"But the truth is, to me, your voices all sound that way too." Hermione nodded, as if she understood, but deep inside was still filled with worry and fear. 

"Ah, well, lets get started, shall we?" Nyoka asked after dispensing of more bottles into the large basin, which was now a pleasant sea-green color. 

Hermione nodded, and noticed her body lying in the corner on the cold, stone floor. Hermione rushed over to it and was horrified when she saw that her skin had paled a few shades. Nyoka must have seen her face of horror, because she spoke, "Don't worry. As you get closer to the deadline, your skin pales. When we restore you, you'll be right as rain." she reassured Hermione. 

Hermione nodded and stood up. 

"What do I need to do?" she asked. 

Nyoka didn't respond for a few minutes, still throwing the occasional ingredient into the basin. "What spell did you use again?" she asked, ignoring Hermione's former question. 

"Wraity." replied Hermione. 

Nyoka then proceeded to throw many more bottles of ingredients over the shoulder. The concoction turned a pale pink. 

Finally, Nyoka grabbed an empty bottle off one of her shelves and scooped up some of the mixture, and handed it to Hermione. Just as Hermione was about to reach out to take it, Nyoka pulled it back. 

"You have to give me something first." she said plainly. Hermione was shocked. She didn't have anything! 

"I don't have anything to give you." said Hermione, overwhelmed with sadness. She was doomed to die forever, now. 

"What about that?" said Nyoka quickly, motioning towards the turquoise necklace around Hermione's ghost-neck. Hermione's transparent hand flew to it protectively. 

Then, without hesitation, she unclasped the lock and handed it to Nyoka, who, in turn, handed Hermione the elixir. 

She swallowed it all in one gulp, and memories of her second year with the Polyjuice Potion occurred. It tasted horrible, like slug slime, werewolf's breath and fern mixed together, only worse. It tasted like death. At least, what Hermione thought was death. 

She screamed involuntarily, and slipped into deep convulsions, her ghost body writhing from side to side. Nyoka only watched in mild amusement. 

Silently, Hermione's ghost form slipped back into her body, and Hermione only saw black for a few moments, before she opened her eyes slowly. 

She stood up shakily, and looked at Nyoka, who had a satisfied grin on her face. 

"Did it work?" demanded Hermione. 

Nyoka laughed. "See for yourself." she said. 

Hermione leaned over the basin, and was pleased to see in a clear mirror-like surface, that she was back. She touched her chocolate curls and batted her long eyelashes, before whooping and dancing around in joy. 

Nyoka laughed wildly, and surprisingly, her voice didn't bother Hermione as much before. It sounded like a voice that she heard all the time, just another part of life. 

She ran to Nyoka to hug her, but Nyoka stopped her, face instantly consumed in rage. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shouted, making Hermione cringe and covered her ears. 

After the sound died down, Hermione asked quietly, "Why?" 

Nyoka shook her head. "Never you mind." 

And with that, without even letting Hermione thank her, she walked back into the shadowy corner, and the room started to fill slowly with water. Hermione became frantic, and reached into her jeans pocket, and pulled out the Gillyweed, which took effect immediately. Hermione was thankful for it, because just as she swallowed, the water reached her mouth. Hermione felt rather odd, being able to breathe underwater in her normal form, but was comforted when she saw Laurel, who quickly spoke. 

"We have to go! The Gillyweed only lasts for an hour!" 

Hermione nodded, and was happy to find that not only did the Gillyweed give her underwater breathing ability, but also webbed feet and hands for better swimming. 

She and Laurel sped along, swimming fastly. And, surprisingly enough, this trip was much harder for Hermione then the last. Every 10 minutes she had to stop Laurel a rest for 2 minutes, before they moved on again. 

Hermione was sure her bones were breaking as she rammed into rocks that she knew weren't there before. She felt like her entire body was collapsing, but she also knew she couldn't give up. And just when Hermione thought she couldn't do it anymore, she saw a faint light up ahead. She swam harder and faster then ever, desperately aiming for the light. 

After what seemed like 3 hours, she reached it, and clawed for surface. The webbed feet and hands shrunk down, until all that was left was Hermione's normal feet and hands, and Hermione felt an unfamiliar need for oxygen. 

She reached the surface just when she thought her lungs would explode. 

She sobbed with relief, and was greeted by many purple mermaids, who helped her swim to the side of Amethyst Cove, where Karissa, Ron, and Draco were waiting, nervous looks on all their faces. 

Hermione was helped onto the rock. Ron and Draco greeted her happily, as did Karissa, and wrapped her in a blanket. 

Draco's eyes were filled with tears. "You're back." he said quietly enough, so only Hermione could hear. 

She nodded, hardly believing it herself. The last thing she felt before she slipped into a deep slumber was Draco's lips on her own. 

------ 

**FINALLY! I'm so sorry it took so long, but as many of you know, my computer was messed up. But now it's bakc, and as new as ever! I'm so happy. Anyway, I'll try to write more tomorrow and post ir on Thursday or Friday. In the meantime, review, and enjoy!! **

random llama127 - Haha. You'll see... Flavagurl - Well, Ginyn and Dumbledore are trying to kill the devil, to save their friends. Sounds like a big to-do for just 2 wizards, one very old and a teenager, but you'll see what happens soon enough. And it was exactly what I was going for with the coral and Little Mermaid thing. I ADORE that movie, and just had to work it into the story somehow. :) Thanks! I love reading your reviews. 

Chloe - Aww, thanks hun. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you. Thanks! I'll bring the bat, you bring the iron fist. Haha. 

XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX - Haha. Yes ma'am. 

Kathloonakins - I know. Thanks. Only 3 more to go!! :D 

Lestatlover1784 - Definatley! Thanks hun! 

Cold-eyes-for-you - You are so SWEET. Your review made my day. Thank you so much, I'm so happy you like the story! Keep reviewing, I look forward to reading your inspiring reviews. :) 

londonmalfoy - Thansk for the many reviews! I'm glad you like the story, and yes, Harry did die. Haha. I love Scooby Doo and Zombie Island, it's one of my favorite movies. And Ursalas cave was exactly the effect I wanted. I'm so glad so many people related it to that movie. Its another one of my favorite. 


	25. The Solution

**-Incendio-**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea, the Door of Serenity, Fabrisia, home of the nymphs and Amethyst Cove.**

- 

**CHAPTER 25: The Solution (Chapter rated PG-13)**

This chapter is dedicated to all of my awesome reviewers. It's because of you guys that I continue to write everyday. I love you all! Thank you!

- 

_Meanwhile..._

Ginny, her headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Fawkes entered the large castle silently. Ginny looked over at Dumbledore, assuring herself that he had his wand at hand and was ready. But, to her surprise, there was no wand in his hand. When she was about to say something, to remind him perhaps, he held is hand out in a gesture of silence, looking straight forward. 

Ginny turned to head, and was amazed at what she saw. A large troll was blocking their entrance. This reminded Ginny of the summer before she was to go to Hogwarts for the first time, and Ron was telling her about how he and Harry heroically saved Hermione from an army of trolls, killing every one without any help from a teacher. 

Fred and George later informed her that it was Harry who had saved Hermione, from one troll, in the girl's bathroom. Ginny thought that was quite funny, but now that she was this sleeping troll in front of her, she was too scared to even crack a smile about her youngest brother's stupid stories. 

She held her breath, afraid that if she even breathed, it would wake up and slaughter her and her headmaster. Ginny decided that it was a Mountain troll, seeing as the entire castle was surrounded by high, dark, mountains. Ginny studied the creature. It was about twelve feet tall, with gray skin, a lumpy body, and flat horny feet. Ginny also noted, with great disdain, that it smelled horrible, like burning tires and wet dog hair mixed together. Even worse then that. Its nose was full of what looks like lumpy, gray glue. 'Troll boogers.' thought Ginny in disgust. 

She glanced over to Fawkes and her headmaster. Fawkes had his wing up around his head, making small squeaking sounds. Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked quite calm, and unaffected by the foul stench the creature emitted. 

"This is spectacular." said Dumbledore, suddenly and quietly under his breath. Ginny was dumbfounded. Spectacular? What was spectacular? They were going to go into a deadly castle, which was blocked by a huge troll, in a horrifying place, with mountains surrounding it, in the middle of no where. 

Almost instantly after her headmaster spoke those 3 words, a large, screeching horn sounded throughout the land. Ginny covered her ears in agony, writhing uncomfortably. Her headmaster quickly took her by the arm, and pulled her over to the side of the great entrance. Ginny was amazed. 

Hundreds of creatures, big and small alike, crowded around the large doors. The troll was startled awake, and yawned, getting up and walking slowly to the door. The ground shook with his steps. The troll opened the large black gate door, and as soon as he did, the creatures entered solemnly. 

The troll quickly followed, and Ginny was astonished to hear absolute silence. She could even hear her heart beating, it was so quiet. 

Suddenly, the door started to close, and Dumbledore ran to the door, Ginny right behind him, with amazing speed for an almost-160 year old man. Fawkes was quickly flying right above Ginny head, and they both silently slipped into the gates, right before it shut being Ginny, almost capturing her leg. 

The inside of the castle was amazing. Large, tall walls that seemed to go on forever, made out of a very delicate white marble. There were large gargoyles made of the same white marble, inside of the walls, in alcoves perfectly fitted to hold the grand statues. There were banners hanging from the walls, red and stained with blood, and large paintings of all kinds on the walls. Many of them were intricately painted scenes of gruesome wars. Ginny also noted that in some small areas, there were large swords woven into tapestries and some on metal holders on the walls. 

Ginny's breath was taken away. From the land that this castle resided, and the appearance of the outside, Ginny expected the inside to be just as horrible, if no worse. 

There were two large, symmetrical marble staircases on each side of the grand room. 

Ginny glanced at her headmaster. He was stroking Fawkes affectionately, who was purring calmly. 

Ginny became worried. What were they supposed to do now? 

"What do we do, professor?" she asked quietly, so no one would hear her. 

He continued to stroke Fawkes, almost like he never heard her, and Ginny was about to ask again when he spoke. 

"Our patience will achieve more than our force." he said. "Edmund Burke." 

Ginny realized it was a quote, and was shocked at how perfectly it fit into the situation. 

"Patience for what?" she asked. 

"The solution." 

- 

**Ah, I'm so sorry about the delay! I was busy all week, and yesterday I just wrote this chapter a t like 12:30, but then I went to bed cause I was tired, and them today my friend came over... yeah. So here it is! I like the chapter. It's okay. The story is starting to get just a little boring, so I'm gonna add some spice to the next chapter. (Yes, Jamie, fluffy pink unicorns. Haha.) I'm hoping to get the new chapter up by Tuesday, at the latest. I'll start writing right now. **

CREDIT: Quotationspage . com for the quote from Edmund Burke. 

XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX - Thanks! 

Flavagurl - Thanks! I thought the shadow was a good idea. 

londonmalfoy - Thats actually a good point. I never thought of that. Maybe so. 

Cold-eyes-for-you - You're so sweet. Thank you so much! 

londonmalfoy - Thanks so much! Your story rocks. I highly reccomended it to others. Keep writing, and reviewing! 

Lestatlover1784 - Ahh! Evil friends! You must review! Haha. Unicorns will come soon, I promise. -) 


	26. When the Sunsets Were Still Ugly

**-Incendio-**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea, the Door of Serenity, Fabrisia, home of the nymphs and Amethyst Cove.**

- 

**CHAPTER 26: When the Sunsets Were Still Ugly (Chapter rated PG-13 )**

- 

_In a Dream..._

There was a huge wall. A white wall. Blindingly white. No stains or dark spots. Surrounding her was the wall. It started slowly to creep closer towards her. Then a dark red liquid oozed through the walls, filling up the floor many many inches. Hermione recognized it as blood. She screamed, but couldn't' get out, and was soon drowning in the red blood. It went over her head and she breathed one last breath, before going under. Her eyes flew open, without her wanting them too, and to her surprise, she could see through it as clearly as she could in the thin air. Even better. Her sense of sight seemed strangely, freakishly acute. She took a deep breath, and it felt like air. It felt better then air. The substance she was breathing in felt like breathing the cleanest air that anyone has ever breathed. Before factories and people polluted the sky. When the sunsets were still ugly. 

She quickly brought her senses together. Her entire body started to feel tingly, and numb. She wanted to pinch herself, but she couldn't move her muscles. Her body started to move on its own, expertly swimming through the thick substance, through the white wall, and into a whole new world. There was a pitch black sky, with no stars visible. It scared Hermione, but she felt oddly at ease. A portal appeared in front of her. There was a swirling of colors; before it stopped a clear image was shining in front of her. 

It was Hermione. She was standing next to Ron and Draco, wearing torn rags, whip marks on her bare chest and legs. Draco and Ron were the same. Hermione's hair was long, almost reaching the top of her breasts, but it was not long enough to censor herself from whatever was torturing them relentlessly. Draco and Ron were crying. Hermione was the only one that was not. It was like a parallel universe. 

Quickly, the real Hermione was pulled backwards towards the white, blood-filled room, but it wasn't there. She was flying through time, the years whizzed violently past her. Then she stopped, and could scarcely believe the sight in front of her. 

It was a horrible war, between what looked like elves and the same horrible black-hooded creatures that had been haunting Draco and Hermione for so long. 

The elves were being horrendously slaughtered. Their forces were retreating, but the creatures showed no mercy. They continued to kill them at great numbers, with obvious ease. Soon, all the elves were gone expect the few who ran into the dark forest behind them, some who had been deprived of an arm or toe. 

The creatures silently spoke a spell, which cause all the beautiful, blue corpses to rise off the ground. They created a funnel like shape in the air, and then dropped back down, onto posts surrounding the land. Their bodies were no where to be seen. Just their heads. 

- 

Hermione sat up with a horrible scream. Her whole head was swimming, and she felt like her arms and legs were melting off her body she was in such pain. Someone quickly rushed over to her, and calmed her down enough to make her lay back down. 

It was a beautiful woman that Hermione did not recognize. She was wearing a plain wool dress, and had a crown of leaves around her head. 

She was patting Hermione's forehead with a cool washcloth, whispering consoling words. 

Hermione spoke in a raspy voice, that made her throat hurt. "Where am I?" she asked the woman. 

She smiled, like the answer to the question was obvious. 

"Fabrisia, dear." said the woman, covering Hermione back up with a blanket. 

It all flooded back into Hermione's mind. The moke, arriving in the forest of Albania, the zombies, finding Draco, kissing Draco many times, arriving in Fabrisia after becoming a ghost to save Ron, and going on a wild underwater journey with Laurel the mermaid to get her body back from Nyoka, the Queen of the snakes. 

Hermione sighed, and closed her eyes. She wished she was back at home, in her muggle bed, watching her muggle TV, and her mother was bringing her chicken soup for her throat, and something for the pain in her arm and leg. 

"What happened?" Hermione croaked, eyes still closed. 

"You broke your arm and leg, sweetie. But don't worry, we're mending them as we speak. Here," she said, handing Hermione something and making her sit up slowly, "drink this. It will help." 

Hermione nodded graciously and took a sip. It tasted like a pleasant combination of pumpkin juice and herbs. She greedily drank the whole thing, realizing it had been quite a while since she had had any real food. 

"How long was I asleep?" she quickly demanded, her voice coming back to her like waves moving towards a shoreline. 

"Two days." said the woman, and quickly left the room Hermione was in. 

Hermione fell back on the pillows. What had happened in two days? How were Ron and Draco? What about Karissa. And Laurel? Was she okay, too? 

Hermione had so many questions; she wished someone was there to answer them. 

But no one came. She observed the room she was in. It was more like a tent, white canvas was stretching around her, and there were a few scattered shelves with potions and ingredients on them. There was a padded chair in the corner, a deep indent in the padding. Someone had been sitting there not too long ago. Hermione hoped it was Draco. The thought of him being worried about her made her heart soar. 

After a while, Hermione's thoughts wandered towards her dream. What had it meant? She was in rags, with Draco and Ron. Surely it had not been sowing the future. Hermione had to tell someone, but when she tried to move her legs to stand up, they seared in horrible pain. Hermione lay back down against the pillows, utterly defeated. 

- 

**I absolutley LOVE this chapter. By far, my best and my favorite. Sorry it's taking so long to update. I rewrote this chapter 3 times. The first two ideas were stupid and made no sense. I like the outcome of this idea much, much better. Enjoy and review! **

XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX - As you wish. ;) 

lacekiki - Thanks! 

Cold-eyes-for-you - Haha. I always leave everyone asking for more. ;) 

Lestatlover1784 - Evil free is the way to be! Aww! Fluffy pink unicorns! Actually, I have. She's really good. claps I'm just waiting for another chapter of YOUR story. Hem hem. And yeah, I've read rootbeers stuff, and it didn't really tickle my fancy. It's cool that you two are friends, though. -) I don't have yahoo, but maybe I'll e-mail ya sometime! Chow! 

londonmalfoy - Thanks! 

- 

**Oh yes, I almost forgot. I got the idea to do a random survey for all my reviewers. Here it is: **

1. Which story do you like more, the one with Hermione, Draco, and Ron, or the one with Ginny and Dumbledore? 

2. Who is a better character. Karissa or Laurel? 

3. Without looking back at chapter one, do you remember that the spell 'Incendio' means? 

4. What is your favorite species that I put in the story? (Examples: Evil Black Hooded creatures, zombies, nymphs, mermaids, wizards, sprites, trolls, elves, mokes etc. etc.) 

5. Do you like the idea of quotes, or riddles, more for the story? 

6. Tell me your favorite part of the whole story. 

7. What do you think is the funniest part of the story? 

8. Do ya love it-) 

So, if you want to, just answer the questions in your next review! 


	27. War of Wizards and the Diabolical

**-Incendio-**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea, the Door of Serenity, Fabrisia, home of the nymphs and Amethyst Cove.**

- 

**CHAPTER 27: War of Wizards and the Diabolical (Chapter rated PG-13 )**

- 

Later that day, someone entered the small tent Hermione was sleeping in. They shook her awake, and she woke up instantly. 

To her surprise, it was Draco. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with a hood, over jeans, and his blonde hair was covered entirely by the hood. Draco's steel gray eyes stood out from the darkness of under the shield. 

Before Hermione could say anything, be swiftly kissed her with an intense passion and desire. Hermione moaned into his mouth, but before she could deepen the kiss, he pulled back just as abruptly as he started. 

She slowly opened her eyes. 

"Draco?" she whispered sexily. 

He nodded, and then pulled the hood back, revealing his face. 

He looked the same, except for a deep scar leading from the beginning of his chin, to right under his eye. He looked pained, like many horrible things had happened in Hermione's absence. 

She gasped, and gently grazed the cut with her fingers, careful not to hurt him. 

He didn't make any movement, just stared into her eyes, watching her every move. 

She pulled her arm back to his side, and put it behind her to support herself sitting up. 

"What happened?" 

His eyes turned to fire. "Your friend," he spat the word out like a curse, "did this to me." 

Hermione was confused, and make no movement to conceal her feelings from appearing on her face. 

"Who?" she asked. 

"Weasley." he said in an inaudible whisper. Hermione had to strain her ears to hear. 

"What? Ron? Where is he?" she asked, afraid for her best friend. A million thoughts swam through her head. Thsi was all too sudden for her. She needed to lay down again, and sleep until it was all over. 

"The genius, he went and tried to save his family all by himself. Didn't tell anyone. Just went. The black hooded creatures found us, again, and left me this." Draco gestured to his scar. Suddenly, his eyes became soft again, and the side of him Hermione was pretty sure only she knew, appeared. 

She gasped, tears falling out of her eyes. 

"What happened to Ron?" she asked, a chill forming in her heart and spreading throughout her body. 

"We don't know. The nymphs sent a party to search for him. But it's already been a day." he sighed, and moved to lay down with Hermione on the bed. 

She scooted over, to allow him room to lay, and put her head on his chest, listening to his steady, beautiful, heartbeat. 

She kept silently crying, and he wrapped his arm around her back, holding her close to him protectively. 

Hermione didn't know how long they were lying there, but she eventually fell asleep. 

- 

When Hermione awoke, she and Draco were in the same position that they were in when they fell asleep. The tent was dark now, but Hermione noticed that a small lantern had been lit. 

As she lay there, perfectly comfortable against Draco's body, she heard the wind rustle tree leaves behind the tent, and the familiar chirp of crickets in the trees, as well. The sound comforted her, making her think that not everything was lost, and the world still had some innocence in it, like the innocence of crickets and their midnight chirping. 

Draco's groaned, and shifted slightly under Hermione. She sat up, surprised at how much better her body felt. Her arm and leg no longer hurt. She silently stretched, then looked down at Draco. 

He looked so peaceful, his hair was in his face, and the sweater was bunches up around his neck. There was a faint dark spot on the sweater. Hermione's guessed it was where she had been crying on him. His jeans were worn and faded, and Hermione wondered who they belonged to. He was wearing normal black sneakers. 

Hermione's eyes flickered over to the cut on Draco's face, and put her fingers over it lightly. 

Suddenly, Draco's arm shot to her wrist, and grabbed it in a tight squeeze. Hermione made a small noise, and his eyes flew open, staring at her. 

Hermione wanted to cry, but couldn't. It felt like Draco was going to squeeze her hand off with the intensity of his grip. 

His eyes focused on her face, and his hand stopped their horrible squeezing sensation. He pulled away, and Hermione brought her wrist up to her chest, holding it close. She was sure he had broken something. 

Draco got up and put his legs over the side of the bed, holding his head in his hands. He quietly muttered, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." 

Hermione crept over to him, and put her arm around his shoulder, bring him closer to her. 

She whispered comforting words to him. "Its okay, Draco. You didn't mean it. It's okay. It's okay." He shook his head violently. 

"It's NOT okay, Hermione!" he screamed suddenly, staring right into her eyes. "I love you so much, and look what I did to you. I practically broke your wrist." He said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking." He paused. 

"I love you, Hermione. I love you so so much." he said, earnestly. Hermione could tell he wanted her to love him back. And she did. 

Hermione hugged him. "I love you too." she whispered into his ear. 

He kissed her again. She kissed him back, hungrily, pressing herself against him. He slowly unbuttoned the blouse she was wearing, and slipped it off. 

- 

The next morning, Hermione and Draco woke up, side by side in the bed. Hermione was confused at first, and then remembered what had happened. She looked at herself under he covers. Yep. It certainly had happened. 

She sat up, wrapping her part of the sheets around her chest, and slipping on the clothes that were carelessly discarded last night. She slipped them on, and saw out of the corner of her eye the lantern from last night, was still lit. 

'Must have been lit with a special spell.' she thought, and got out of the bed. Her body was pleasantly sore. 

Hermione recalled her and Draco talking last night. About Ron. She had a deep desire to talk to him, to ask how he was, but she knew she couldn't. She also knew that today would be the last day she would spend in Fabrisia. She had to find Ron, with Draco's help of course. 

Someone snuck up behind her, and wrapped sturdy arms around her, kissing her neck. 

"Speak of the devil." she said, turning around to face the one holding her captive. 

It was Draco. His hair was matted down on his forehead, and he had a severe case of bed head. He had the sheet wrapped around his waist. 

"The devil?" he asked, jokingly. 

"Oh, nothing." she said, before kissing him quickly. 

"Come on," she said, disentangling herself from Draco, "we have to save Ron." 

Draco sighed and nodded. "I knew you'd make us." he said, grumbling, and slipping into his boxers. 

After he was dressed, he ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up more then it already had. Hermione giggled and walked over towards him, hugging him. 

"I love you, Malfoy." she joked, using the surnames of their past. Her mind was still on Ron, and his whereabouts, but she thought that if she was going to go off into some dangerous new adventure, she should at least tell the man of her dreams that she loved him. 

His eyes twinkled as he replied, "I love you too, Hermione." 

But even as they kissed again, Hermione swept off her feet by Draco's loving gestures and gentle touch, she couldn't help but let a part of her mind drift to Ron, her parents, and the possible upcoming war. So even locked in Draco's arms, she knew she would never feel entirely safe until it was all over. 

- 

**Draco and Hermione love! I figured it was time for some of that. It was bound to happen. This chapter is very romance-y, kinda unlike me. I feel silly typing stuff like this, especially since I've never been kissed. Sob. Anyway. Next chapter. I PROMISE, back to the action and saving Ron, all the good stuff you guys love. I just had to get Draco and Hermione's love for eachother cleared up. Chapter 27 is the chapter of loove, and suspense. **

XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX - Thanks. Confusing? How so? I love Tom Riddle too, haha. Thanks! 

random llama127 - Never heard of that... thanks. 

random llama127 - Yay! Oh yeah, horny Draco. 

Sh'ai Ytk'ein - Thanks so much! 

Raven176 - Such a cute face. Thanks so much! 

Cold-eyes-for-you - Thanks! Glad you like the story, and thanks for filling out the survey. :D 


	28. Malfoy Manor

**-Incendio-**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea, the Door of Serenity, Fabrisia, home of the nymphs and Amethyst Cove.**

- 

**CHAPTER 28: Malfoy Manor (Chapter rated PG-13)**

- 

Hermione and Draco pondered for quite some time. Every second Hermione was more and more aware of the danger she and Draco were putting Ron in, by doing nothing. They had already wasted enough time here. They need to leave. Now. Eventually, the continuous ticking, like a clock, in her head was unbearable, and she stood up in a fit of rage from the bed she was sitting on. 

"We need to go, Draco! NOW!" she shouted, glaring at him, and pulling the sheets off the bed in her fury. 

Draco remained calm, and nodded his head, deep in thought. 

After a few more seconds of this, Hermione demanded, "Well?" she asked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Her body was giving off unpleasant shoots of pain, coming from her lower abdomen, but she ignored them. 

"I think we should go to Malfoy Manor." he said quietly. 

Hermione was shocked. Malfoy Manor? Where her dad was? Where his mother was killed? The one place she did not want to go, was the place he was suggesting? They could be killed! They could be slaughtered, and Ron, too, for their stupidity. 

But she knew he was right. They had no other choice. They needed to re-group, get supplies, and think things out. 

"But... but... your... father!" said Hermione, whispered the last word like a deadly course. 

Draco nodded, knowingly. "He won't be there. The Manor is the last place he'll expect us to go." he said, smoothly and swiftly. 

Hermione sighed, and took a last look around their forsaken fence. The entire city was so quiet; it made Hermione's skin break out in small goosebumps. She hugged her arms to her chest and nodded. 

"Let's go." 

- 

After saying long goodbyes to both Karissa, and Laurel, Draco and Hermione were on their way. They were hundreds of feet above ground, soaring through the sky at an amazing speed. The nymphs had kindly donated a broom to the duo, the newest of the Nimbuses. 

Hermione was desperately holding onto Draco's back, as he expertly maneuvered the object, like a seeker would. 

His blonde hair was tickling her ear, and she sat up straighter. Now the pesky strands of hair were on her forehead. The pushed them behind Draco's ear, and he made a small giggle. 

"What was that for?" he asked in a husky tone. 

"Your hair was bothering me." said Hermione. 

"Oh. I actually quite like it. It's not brown and boring like someone I know." he replied, smirking where Hermione couldn't see him. 

She swatted him playfully. "If you're going to act like that, I'll just leave here." They were now soaring over high mountains, and Hermione could almost feel the freezing snow on her feet. 

Draco laughed, and the laugh reverberated in the mountains, making it seem as if a thousand gods were laughing with him, instead of just one teenage wizard. 

She sighed, and pulled herself closer to him. 

As they swooped and swerved over rivers, plateaus, forests and mountains, Hermione was distracted. What would they see at the old mansion? Would Lucius be there, expecting them? But above even all of that, she was also thinking about Ron. 

After a few more minutes of deep thought, and flying, the sky was now a darker blue then it had been at the height of the day. Hermione didn't have a watch, but she guessed it was about five o'clock. 

Just then, a small black dot on a green horizon was visible. At the sight of this, Draco forced the broom to slow down, until Hermione could almost make out what it was. It was Malfoy Manor, in all of its glory. The mansion was huge, with tall stone walls and towers. There was a long row of huge, old, red trees behind it. The house gave off an unpleasant feeling, like there was evil resting inside. The house was in Wiltshire England, not too far from the ancient stones of Stonehenge. 

Draco sighed unhappily. Hermione found his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"It's gonna be okay." she reassured him, thought she felt like she was the one who needed the reassuring. 

They soon landed on the green grass in front of the mansion. Hermione was surprised to find it still so green and luscious, even after weeks of under-care. 

Draco saw her confused look, and said, "The grass was planted by my great-great-great-great grandfather, who was extremely lazy and cheap, and cast a spell on the grass so it would never rot, or decay, or need up keeping. Dirty old bastard." 

Hermione sighed, and looked up at the mansion. It was dark, and uninviting. But she knew they had no choice but to go in. 

Hand in hand, the couple quickly walked up to the mansion. Draco was holding the new Nimbus in his other hand. 

They soon reached the door, and Draco shook his head. 

"We can't enter through the front." he said. "We'll have to go through the back. Come on, I have a secret entrance." 

Hermione nodded, and followed him as he crept along the high walls, looking around suspiciously for a moment, before continuing, then repeating the process. 

Soon, they were almost all the way around half of the mansion, when Draco leaned into a certain part of the wall, and pulled Hermione close to him, as they magically dissolved into the wall, and out the other side. They were in a kitchen of some sort, with clean and scoured pots and pans hanging from the walls and ceiling. There was a large stove in the center of the room. 

Hermione pulled back from Draco, who was still holding the brand-new Nimbus broom, and walked around the room, admiring the brick walls, and old stove. She noted that there was nothing cooking, which made her feel a little better. 

Then she saw it. It was a knife, with a long blade. The knife seemed to be stained with a green goop of some sort. It also looked like someone had tried scrubbing it off, but with no effect. The knife had the Malfoy insignia near the handle. 

She took a few steps back towards Draco, who was watching her carefully. She turned towards him and looked up into his eyes. 

He nodded, understanding her without words, and took her hand in his, pulling her towards a small make-shift door in a wall. Hermione was surprised. Another trap door? 

"This is an old house." said Draco, sullenly. "There are a lot of secret passageways that no one knows about but the Malfoy's." 

Hermione sighed, and followed him into a dark, cramped hallway. They had to crawl on the floor, and Hermione took out her wand, and said Lumos to spill a little light. There were cobwebs on the ceiling, and small spiders and other creature's carcasses littered the floor. She shuddered involuntarily. 

Soon they came upon a light, after twists and turns in the corridor. Draco was the first to step out of the passageway, and shook his body, flexing and stretching his cramped hand, and bruised knuckles that were still holding the broom. 

Hermione then exited too, and found herself in what she guessed was Draco's bedroom. 

There was a large bed in the center of the room, which donned green satin sheets and a fur blanket covering them. It was a four-poster bed, with a large black piece of silk hanging over the bed. There was a single window in the room, and a nightstand by the bed. There was also a door to a closet, which was partially open. Hermione was apprehensive of the closet, so walked over to the bed, and felt the fur blanket. It felt heavenly. 

Hermione also noted a muggle television across from the bed, and a small stereo system. She had those in her small bedroom at home, as well. Draco's room was about the size of an average person's living room. It was all breathtaking. 

Draco stood the broom against a wall, and closed the door to the small passageway, that matched the crimson wallpaper of his room. Then he locked it, and quickly deposited the key into his pocket. Then he proceeded to lock the door to his bedroom, with a dead vault, and locating his wand, cast a silence spell on it. There was another door close to the closet door, which he opened and peered inside. 

"This is the bathroom." he explained to Hermione. "Feel free to use it. Oh, and by the way, the closet and the bathroom switch places occasionally, so if you find yourself up to your head in knickers and shirts, you know you're in the wrong room." he smirked, and Hermione chuckled. 

Draco swiftly walked to the window, and pulled the black drapes closed, but no before lighting a few candle lanterns on the wall. The room looked eerie, like a dungeon of some sort. 

Hermione stretched and fell back onto the bed, savoring the plush feeling under her exhausted and sore body. 

Draco stood uncomfortably for a moment, until Hermione moved a little, and Draco lay down next to her. They turned towards each other and locked hands. 

"Now what?" asked Hermione quietly. 

"Well," said Draco, caressing her hands, "tomorrow I'll try to find something... anything, a way to help save Weasley." 

"Not Weasel?" inquired Hermione. 

"Not Weasel." he replied. 

- 

**My new favorite chapter. It's longer then my regular chapters, but I like how it turned out. I changed it once. Before I was gonna go through this whole big process of them making a list, and buying stuff, and going on a quest, but that was bad so I rewrote this! I like the outcome much much better. Theres still alot of action and stuff ahead, so get ready! I also plan to have some more.. detailed... romance... stuff. Not explicit... but, detailed. I still feel weird writing it though because I'm so inexperienced. Haha. Well, review and enjoy. Pink fluffy unicorns! **

XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX - Oh.. hmm! Haha. Mad Eye Moody is awesome. These children need to be taught a lesson... BUWAHAHA 

Cold-eyes-for-you - Teehee. Thanks! Have fun with your homework. :P 

londonmalfoy - Shame on you! Lying to your father. Tsk tsk. Glad you're back, though. 

Lestatlover1784 - Oh! Bummer. Thanks! 

Lestatlover1784 - The unicorns are coming, I PROMISE. I was thinking of having them come after the last lines of the chapter, like: 

"You have a nice room." said Hermione after a moment. 

Draco smirked. "All it needs now are pink fluffy unicorns!" 

But that was too weird. They'll be here soon. 


	29. Secret Passageways

**-Incendio-**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea, the Door of Serenity, Fabrisia, home of the nymphs and Amethyst Cove.**

- 

**CHAPTER 29: Secret Passageways (Chapter rated PG-13)**

- 

_Meanwhile..._

He was in a dark room, sitting on a single chair, bound with rope, and almost being suffocated by a handkerchief. His eyes were covered with another. He shouldn't have tried to save him. Then he would have been the one sitting here, not himself. 

Just then, he heard a creaking noise. Through the handkerchief he could see light spill into the room, and was cut off abruptly. Then there was a floating light. 

It spoke, and its voice sounded like a thousand waves on a shore. It was painful to listen to, and if he could have, he would have covered his ears in agony. But he was tied. Immobile. 

"Where are your friends, Mr. Weasley? I'm sure they'd love to accompany you here." 

- 

Hermione soon got up from Draco's bed, leaving him to sleep. She crept into the door which Draco showed her was the bathroom, and true enough, it was. The bathroom was a creamy white color, with tile floors and walls. There was a large bathtub, a marble sink, and a tall shower. 

She sighed, and quickly stripped herself of her clothing. She climbed in after it was full, and sat against the side of the bath, and soaked for a few minutes. Then she found shampoo and conditioner and washed herself until her skin and hair were both free of grime and dirt. She stepped out of the tub, took a towel that was hanging on the wall, and dried herself off. 

Then, wrapping the towel around herself, she went back into Draco's room, and got the clothes she had been wearing since they left Fabrisia. Even though her skin crawled at the thought of wearing them again, she knew she had to, until she found something better. 

"You don't have to wear those." said a voice, presumably Draco's. 

Hermione turned around, and sure enough, he was sitting up and watching her get dressed. She frantically covered her chest and torso with the towel, but then felt foolish. 

'He's already seen you naked, Hermione.' she thought. But she was a modest girl. 

"Oh?" she asked him, blushing furiously. 

"Yeah. I found some clothes and laid them out for you, over there." he pointed to a dresser that Hermione hadn't noticed. 

There was an argyle sweater, pink and blue, and a pair of simple black jeans. Hermione took them graciously, and then pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail, with a hair tie that she had been wearing on her wrist for many weeks. 

She turned around, and said, "We have to find some way to help Ron now." 

Draco nodded. "My father has a secret room under the library, filled with his Dark Art things. If we go there, we might be able to figure something out." 

Hermione nodded nervously. They could be risking their lives, but they had no other choice. Wherever Ron was, Hermione had a feeling it wasn't a good place. And if it meant almost dying to save him, she would. He was, after all, her best friend. 

She glanced towards Draco, who was now cautiously opening the trap door to his room. He took his wan from his pocket, as did Hermione, and they entered the tunnel, beginning the long descent to the library. They passed many other doors on their way there. Draco whispered the location of each to her, and Hermione tried to memorize their exits, just incase they would need it for future reference. 

Soon, they had reached the library. Draco turned towards her, and put his finger to his lips. He put his mouth by her ear and whispered, "I'm going to go in alone first, and make sure the coast is clear. Stay here until I come back." 

When Hermione began to protest, he covered her mouth. "My father would probably be much more comfortable with only me being in the house, not you too. If he is in there." 

Hermione sighed and nodded. Draco removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, kissing her silently and swiftly, before leaving the passageway, and Hermione. 

A few minutes had passed without a sound, and then Hermione heard muffled sounds of speech. She strained her ears to hear, but couldn't. 

Not 2 seconds later, there were the sounds of a struggle, and then more yelling, before they all went completely mute. 

Hermione didn't know what to do. Draco had told her to stay put, but if he was hurt, what would she do? She couldn't leave him there, and she sure as hell couldn't stay there. She needed to do something, but her body wouldn't move, in fear of her own life. 

Suddenly, the door to the passageway was flown open, and a man's crotch greeted her. She peered up to the owner of the crotch, and it was Draco. 

She breathed a huge sigh of relief and, sobbing, got out of the tunnel and threw her arms around him. 

"What happened?" she asked, between cries. 

"Nothing." he said, and then held up something in his hand for her to see, "I just got an unwanted guest." It was a dead Doxy, a common household pest amongst Wizarding households. 

Hermione gasped. "How'd you kill it?" 

Draco grinned. "With Doxycide, of course!" 

Hermione shook her head. "So the coast is clear?" 

"Yeah." Draco set the Doxy down, and looked around the library. 

It was obviously very old, with shelves and shelves of books, some thick, some thin, many assorted colors. There was a large, intricate, chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a small desk under one row of books in the circular room. 

"Where's his secret room?" she asked him, quietly. 

Draco pointed to the floor. "Right there. I've already been in. That's where I found him." he jabbed his thumb back towards the Doxy. 

"How do you get in?" she questioned. 

"With this." Draco pulled the green pendant out from under his shirt. Hermione gasped. 

"You still have that?" 

"Yeah. What, did you think I'd lost it? Nope." 

Hermione smiled. She rose her hand to touch it, but then pulled it back, remembering what Draco had told her such a long time ago, about anyone else that was not a Malfoy if they touched it, and that they would die. 

"Lets go." she said, walking over towards the floor, and kneeling down. 

Draco nodded, and followed her, then, lifting a little patch of carpet, he stuck the pendant down into it and twisted 3 times. The floor opened up beneath them. Hermione was amazed. 

There was a long table, made of gray marble, with various torture items, potions, and other things. It seemed like a lifetime of evilness was residing in this one room. 

"Where do we start?" she asked. 

- 

**Another chapter. -) I like it. I re-wrote this chapter once. I can just never get the chapters the way I want them to be anymore. But you all know, the second I finish typing up a chapter, I put it on. Enjoy, and review my lovelies. (I've always wanted to say that.) **

XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX - Haha. Now you know where he is. 

Cold-eyes-for-you - I know, right? Have fun on your vacation! I'll have lots of stuff for you when you get back. :) 

random llama127 - Heehee. 

random llama127 - Yeah, it is! EVERYONE READ HER STORY BECAUSE IT'S GOOD AND SHE NEEDS REVIEWS SO SHE'LL BE PERSUADED TO UPDATE! 


	30. The Only One Left

**-Incendio-**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea, the Door of Serenity, Fabrisia, home of the nymphs and Amethyst Cove.**

- 

**CHAPTER 30: The Only One Left (Chapter rated PG-15)**

- 

_Meanwhile..._

Ginny and Professor Dumbledore quickly shuffled up the right staircase, and down a long, dark hallway. The walls were painted red, with old-fashioned lamps hanging on each wall. 

They quickly made another sharp turn. Ginny was surprised at how well her professor seemed to know his way around the odd castle. 

Hallways of red faded into blue, then to green and back to red. Ginny didn't know which way was up. Some of the hallways gave the illusion that they were walking at a slant, or the hallways were upside down, and the doors were up by the ceiling, and the broken chandeliers were in the way of their feet, and they had to step around them cautiously. It made Ginny's head swim. 

Pretty soon, Ginny couldn't contain her confusion anymore. Dumbledore had been here before! She was sure of it. He walked around like an expert. Suddenly, she became wary of him, and wondered if he was really on her side at all. 

"You're right." he said, "I have been here before." 

Ginny was perplexed. How did he know what she was thinking? 

"You... h-have?" he stuttered, unable to breath. So he was on the bad side! She was following him to her death. With that thought, she stopped in mid stride. 

"I'm on your side, Miss Weasley. Believe me, I am. I can't explain now, but you must trust me." 

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. He hadn't done anything so far. He seemed to be the old professor, but how could she be sure? 

"Okay... If you really are my professor, answer this. What kinds of socks do you like to wear?" she asked, mentally berating herself. What a silly question. But it proved effective. 

Dumbledore starting laughing insanely and all the lights that were lighting the dim hallways flickered, and went out. 

"My, you are a smart girl." said a deep voice. He laughed again, and a big cloud of green smoke enveloped the frail body of Dumbledore. 

Ginny gasped, and tried to move, but was unable. The man had done something to her. She looked down at herself, and she was bound with ropes. 

"Looks like you're a bit… tied up at the moment?" the fog said, laughing again. Ginny was dreaming. 

That was it. This was all a dream; soon she'd wake up and be fine. 

But it wasn't a dream, and she knew it. 

She started to scream. Her scream was long, loud, and horrifying. Soon, the green fog moved towards her, and went down her throat, and the screaming stopped. Her throat felt parched and horrible. It felt like she had swallowed a thousand gallons of sand. 

Then, the ropes unbound themselves, and the hallway lights turned back on. Everything was silent. Too silent. Ginny could hear and feel her breathing go from ragged and scared, back to a normal pace. 

Without her brains consent, Ginny moved into a room on her left, and she closed the door behind her. It was a room filled with jars, jars filled with dead animals. She quickly grabbed some of the jars, and threw them onto the floor, where another green fog was formed, much like the one she just saw. 

She laughed a horrible laugh. Ginny didn't want to laugh. Why was she laughing? 

She quickly whispered horrible words to the ghost. 

"Kill him." then, exited from the room. 

She saw for a moment, the frail form of her professor lying on the floor of the hallway. She willed her body to go back for him, to help him, but it wouldn't obey. She had no power. She was possessed. 

"You're under my power now." said the same, menacing voice as before. 

"Your stupid headmaster was too weak for me. I need someone young, someone pretty. Someone willing to do anything. You've felt this way before, right Ginny? When he possessed you before? Well, he is my slave now. No matter. So are you. But don't feel bad. Being my slave can be a good thing. If you just do what I tell you to do. Oh wait! You don't have a choice!" he laughed. 

"After I'm done with you, the force of my power will kill your pathetic human body, and I'll capture my soul in one of my pretty little lockets. I have thousands of them. I even have your father! Stupid git. He thought he could outsmart me? Ha! 

"I'm stronger than any man, and three times as smart. Men bow down to my power, begging to be my ally. And guess what? I have their souls trapped in my lockets too. Soon you will be added to my collection. It's a shame that something so pretty…" the possessed Ginny quickly put her hand on her breast, and started to rub it, "will have to go to waste." 

Ginny felt disgusting. The filth of a thousand worlds was in her body, and she couldn't stand it. 

Ginny started to cry, internally. Externally, the man in her body was leading it down another dark, forbidden hallway. 

Ginny was still crying on the inside. She didn't care what he did with her, as long as she didn't hurt anyone she loved. What happened to Ron, and Hermione? Fred and George? Draco? Where was everyone? Harry was supposed to be alive. He shouldn't have died. It wasn't supposed to end that way. He always came to save the day. If he was still alive, he would have saved her, too. But he was dead. Everyone was dead. She was the only one left. 

- 

Hermione and Draco were sifting through many of Lucius Malfoy's papers, deep in the keeps of his secret Dark Arts room, under the library. They had closed the trap door to the room, just incase anyone, or anything, happened to wander in and see what they were doing. 

They could only afford to spill a little light, though, and Hermione's eyes ached from the strain of seeing in near complete darkness. 

After an hour of this, Hermione was fed up. They'd found nothing. Nothing of their use, anyway. There were a few interesting Dark Arts items, that on any normal occasion, Hermione would have reported to her headmaster, or the ministry, but they were on a mission. They weren't looking for poisonous candles or long coils of Hangman's Rope. 

Hermione sighed in defeat. 

"Let's go, Draco." she said finally, brushing the stray hairs from her ponytail out of her eyes. 

"There's nothing here." 

"Uh... Hermione?" he said, "I think you should take a look at this." 

Hermione walked over to a floating ball of light that was coming out of the end of Draco's wand. He was holding a scroll. And it wasn't an empty scroll. 

"It's a list." he stated, but Hermione had already seen that. 

There were at least a hundred names of students from Hogwarts written on the list, and more then half of them were crossed out. 

Seamus Finnigan was crossed out. Along with Lisa Turpin, Laura Madley, Andrew Kirke, Su Li, Terence Higgs and many more. 

Finally, at the end of the list, were four names that made Hermione gasp in shock, and almost faint. Draco turned a sickly pale. 

_Ginny Weasley.  
Ronald Weasley.  
Draco Malfoy.  
Hermione Granger._

- 

**Ohhh the suspense. Maybe I won't update for a couple weeks now. ;) I really like this chapter. Didn't rewrite it at all. NOW which plot do you all like better? ;) **

random llama127 - Maybe so! 

londonmalfoy - I know, right? Well, any rich teenage boy's room is not complete without a big TV and a stereo. Thanks. It is a very creepy house. 

XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX - Aww! Thats no fun! If you were writing the story, would you do that:P 

Cold-eyes-for-you - Totally. Thanks. I'm not like Lord of the Rings. I tried reading the books, and it was so descriptive, that I almost died from boredom. I love the movies, though. Anyway. You're going to Florida? Which part? I live in Florida. :D Have fun! 


	31. Concentrating on Draco

**-Incendio-**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea, the Door of Serenity, Fabrisia, home of the nymphs and Amethyst Cove. **

- 

**CHAPTER 31: Concentrating on Draco (Chapter rated PG-13) **

- 

Draco let out a sound like a weak animal, and quickly grabbed Hermione's arm. 

"We have to get out. Now." he said. Just as he uttered the words, Hermione felt the air around her getting slightly colder, and she shuddered, following Draco into a dark corner of the room. 

"But this only-" she started, but was cut off by Draco's hand over her lips. 

He muttered something under his breath, some sort of spell obviously, and a second later, the wall in front of them opened. Draco stepped into the small room behind Lucius's Lair, and pulled Hermione in with him, and then the door closed. 

It wasn't a room, merely a large space between the sliding trap door, and the Lair. 

They were pushed up against each other, Hermione's chest was against Draco's, and their legs were touching. They were breathing the same air, and just the thought of it made Hermione weak at the knees. 

But there was no room to be weak at the knees. The wall was right behind her. 

It was kind of odd. They were in a cramped room, possibly awaiting death, and could hardly make a sound. But he kissed her anyway, and she kissed him back. 

She pressed herself against him, her hands in his hair. Draco was pushing Hermione against the wall, and she obliged. Her knees gave out under her, and they slowly fell to the floor, still kissing, him almost sitting in her lap. 

They broke away for air, and as Hermione panted heavily, Draco kissed her neck. 

Then, they heard the all-too-familiar sound of the door to Lucius's Lair opening. Hermione silently cursed the sound, because it made Draco draw away from her, and stand up, bringing her with him. 

They stood absolutely still, as their ears strained for a sound. Any sound. But there was only silence. Hermione started to believe that maybe their minds had created the sound on their own, or that the creature was gone. But the sound was real. Unmistakably. 

Draco and Hermione crept stealthily along the walls of the small space between wall and wall, until they came upon another door. They silently exited, holding hands, and entered into a grand room, filled with large tapestries and spiral staircases. 

The room was breathtaking, and if they had time, Hermione would have observed the room with interest. But there was no time. Whatever it was that had entered the room could be watching. And waiting. 

They flew up the stairs like sheiks. When they got to Draco's room, the door was locked. 

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath, fiddling with the handle. 

Hermione pushed him aside assertively, but still gently. 

"Alohomora." she said silently. The word brought memories of first year back to her, and tears threatened to spill. But she brushed them away, impatiently, and they entered Draco's room, closing and locking the door behind them. 

Hermione fell to the ground as soon as the door had closed, gasping for breath. She turned onto her back, and put her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling. She felt Draco lay down next to her, and turned towards him. 

"What was that?" she asked. 

There was a long pause, before he finally spoke. "I don't know, Hermione." 

"Where were we?" 

"I've never been in there before." he said, abruptly. 

"Then how did you know it was there?" Hermione continued to probe him for answers. 

"I... had a feeling." he responded. 

Hermione frowned and sighed, standing up, and going to the window, looking at the blackness of his drapes. 

"We have to do something. Now." she said. 

Draco stood up from sitting on the floor, and went to the window as well. 

"Well... I found this." he said quietly, handing it to her. 

She took it in her hands, and gasped. It was the orb that Maye took! But how did it get here? 

He peered at her knowingly. "She was on their side." 

Hermione wasn't even that surprised. 

"It seems like everyone is. What should we do with it?" 

"Do you remember anything from Divination?" he asked her, looking at her from under his stringy hair. 

She shook her head. "I quit, remember? Divination is such a hopeless subject. It's nothing but fairy tales and guesses..." she stopped, and switched the orb to her other hand, "Unless..." she looked up at him. 

"Exactly." 

Hermione grinned. "Will it work?" 

"It should." he replied. "There are ways to scry. One of them is crystal balls." 

Hermione nodded. "But these are used for direction, not for scrying." 

He shrugged. "It's not that different. Instead of showing us where to go, it shows us where our destination is." 

Hermione could have hugged him, but she knew there was no time. 

"What do we need?" 

He smirked. "A whole lotta luck." 

- 

_Meanwhile..._

Ginny's body continued to be controlled against her wishes. Eventually, the power in her body took over her better judgment. Her normal thoughts were clouded with hatred, and anger. 

Pretty soon, they arrived at a large, swirling, green mass, in the place of a door. 

"Herenhuis Malefoy." said Ginny, in a dark raspy voice, very different from her own. 

Then she stepped into the green, and was instantly overcome with cold air. Her mind raced, and soon she arrived in a library of some sort. It old-fashioned looking, with shelves upon shelves of books. There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a small desk under one row of books in the circular room. 

She went into her pocket, and pulled out a green amulet. She laughed, observing it. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Ginny remembered. It was the same amulet that Draco wore! But, why did she have it? And if she wasn't a Malfoy, how could she touch it, without dying? 

She quickly knelt to the floor, and twisted the pendant in a small slot, covered by a patch of carpet, three times. The floor flew open, and Ginny looked around the room, with mild interest. 

Suddenly, she thought she heard a scuffling sound in the corner, but quickly dismissed it when she saw a dead, and decaying, Doxy in the corner of the room. 

- 

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I had no idea what to write, but I like how it came out. Happy Valentines everyone! Hope you get what (or who) you're looking for. **

_P.S. I CHANGED THE CHAPTER A LITTLE. THERE ARE STARS WHERE I MADE THE CHANGES._

dan-lovr - Hi! Long time no review! Haha. Glad you like. 

random llama127 - Maybe so. Maybe not. 

XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX - Sure. Thanks. 

Lestatlover1784 - Yeah. Update your story! I miss it... 

VoldemortsVeela - Thanks for noticing. I fixed it. Thanks! 

steve - I fixed it, Steve. Haha. I'll try not to. Things happen on their own in my story. 

londonmalfoy - Yeah. Poor Seamus. I'm glad you like it! I'm reading your story feverishly. I just love it! 


	32. Deep Dungeons of Azbakan

**-Incendio- **

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea, the Door of Serenity, Fabrisia, home of the nymphs and Amethyst Cove. 

- 

CHAPTER 32: Deep Dungeons of Azbakan (Chapter rated PG-13 ) 

- 

_Flashback..._

The train was zooming along at it's regular pace. There was laughter heard throughout the train. 

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley were sitting in one of the small, four-person compartments, chatting animatedly. 

They soon ran out of things to talk about, and a silence settled over the room. 

Hermione was sitting in the window seat, and turned to look out at the long hills and mountains they passed. Each flew by, lovely and green. The fields were littered with small flowers, glistening in the bright sunlight. 

There were no clouds in the sky. Hermione sighed happily. 

But just when she was about to turn her head to explain something she had seen in the window, the sky turned from blue and peaceful, to gray and stormy. Rain spattered on the train, eventually drenching it in cold pellets of water. 

The sky was now completely overcast, and all signs of sun were diminished. Even the once green grass seemed dead. The trees that were just a second ago blooming and beautiful, were now shriveled up, with trunks that twisted every which way. 

Hermione gasped, hardly believing her eyes. She put her hand on the window delicately, and felt the torrential rhythm of the rain on her palm, through the glass. Her hand was quickly numb, and she pulled it back, caressing it against her other hand, to make it warm. 

She turned towards her friends. They, too, were astonished by the dramatic change of weather and atmosphere. 

"What is it?" asked Ron, his face pale, illuminated by the dim lights of the compartment. 

Hermione looked back out the window. 

A large, swirling mass of bright light captured a part of the ceiling. 

Hermione gasped, instantly knowing what it was. 

Harry looked at her. "What? What is it Hermione?" 

"An Illumus." 

Ron and Ginny both turned pale. But Harry only looked even more confused. 

"What does it do?" 

Hermione turned towards him. "Kills." 

The minute she said it, the train lurched violently, and ceased all movement. All the lights turned out. Hermione stood, and fumbled towards the compartment door. She peered out into the hallways. 

She saw many more curious people, peeping out as well. 

Suddenly, there was a scream. A scream that could make your blood curdle, and freeze right in your very veins. 

And, Hermione was quick to realize, the scream was coming from right behind her. 

- 

Hermione awoke with a start and a scream. She was slumped over piles of papers, and bottles. Her back ached, and her head was spinning. 

She remembered where she was then, and turned to her left to confirm her suspicions. They were, in fact true. Draco was sitting next to her, his head in one of his hands, holding the orb in his other, smirking at her. 

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, straightening up, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

"Two hours." he replied, his smirk turning into a grin. 

"Two hours!" she asked, bewildered. "Why didn't you wake me up?" 

"You looked so cute. I decided to let you sleep." he said. "But, I do have good news." 

Hermione crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. 

"I got him." 

Hermione almost fell back in her chair. 

"You did? Really?" she squealed. 

Draco nodded, focusing his attention on the orb. He explained the process in which to find Ron. 

"Just say these words: 'Du weldervan kintu Ronald.' and you should see him." he told her. 

Hermione nodded, and taking the orb into both of her hands, recited the words syllable for syllable. 

An image appeared in the ball. It was Ron. He was sitting in the middle of a dark room, curled in the fetal position, crying. 

Hermione started to cry. "Ron." she said quietly. 

Ron's head turned to look at Hermione. She gasped. Was it possible to see through to the other person as well? 

He was staring right into her eyes, and she smiled. 

Ron stood up suddenly, and walked towards Hermione. Hermione thought maybe he was going to walk out of the picture, and into real life, but soon his read hair passed her line of vision, and the orb turned back to normal. 

Though she was still afraid for him, her mind was settled a little. At least he was alive. 

Draco looked at her. "What did you see?" 

Hermione told him, and he suddenly looked extremely worried. 

"What is it? Draco? Are you alright?" she asked. 

"I know where he is. He's in the deep dungeons of Azkaban." 

Hermione gasped, and shouted. Draco shot to his feet, and covered her mouth with his hand, stifling her cry. 

"What are you trying to do? Make them find us?" he whispered roughly. Hermione stopped screaming, and looked down. 

He removed his hand. "We've been here too long. We have to leave. Today. Right now." 

Hermione nodded. "Can you take us there?" she asked him. 

He sighed. "I can try." 

- 

**Chapter 31 is up. I like it. I guess. It's not one of my favorite, but you always need a chapter that glues everything together. A story is like a brick wall. Each brick (or chapter) is placed accordingly, and cemented in place. It takes a strong force to knock it down. **

Jamie - Obviously not. You can only review each chapter once. 

Jamie - Chorus guys suck. Haha. 

Jamie - Thank you so much! I crave your story. Hurry up! 

random llama127 - With Doxycide, of course! 

XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX - Smut Queen? I resent that! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. pouts And I'm not a smut queen! Rabbits are cool- Thank you. Haha. I like the ending better this way, too. 

Christina - Thanks a lot! You make me feel all warm in fuzzy inside... NOT. Haha. But you know you're my camoflage shirt girl. 

Christina - It adds to the story. 

Christina - Hey Mrs. Yon! 

kriCket x0 - I know! What happened to you? I was missing you! Hope you get back on track soon! 

Jamie - Updateeeeeee. 


	33. Flying Underwater

**-Incendio- **

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea, the Door of Serenity, Fabrisia, home of the nymphs and Amethyst Cove. 

- 

CHAPTER 33: Flying Underwater (Chapter rated PG) 

- 

Hunger clawed at Hermione's stomach as she took one last look around Draco's dark room. They were about to leave, to go and save Ron. He stood next to her, holding her hand and squeezing it slightly. 

She bit her cheek to keep the tears from falling. It was silly to cry about leaving a room. She knew she would probably never see it again, though, and its sudden beauty took over her. 

She released Draco's hand, and turned around into the hallway that led into Draco's room. 

He was right behind her, and whispered, "Accio broom!" 

Just on command, the broom zoomed up the grand staircase towards the couple. Draco took the broom in his left hand, holding his wand in the other. 

He started to descend the staircase, but Hermione halted. 

"Draco!" she hissed. He turned back to her. "Wait." 

Hermione darted into Draco's room and quickly retrieved a roll of parchment, and a pen. 

She stuffed them into her pocket on the way out of the room, and to Draco's questioning eyes, responded, "Just in case." 

Then they left, leaving no evidence of their inhabitance behind them. 

At the front of the house, they zoomed off of the ground, and didn't look back. 

- 

Many hours later, the couple was still soaring over mountains and hills, and vast, deep valleys. The air was bitter, and nipped at Hermione's nose and fingers. She twisted her hands together, on Draco's chest, to keep them warm. 

They only talked a little, commenting on the scenery here or there. Little things. But Hermione liked it better that way. She was content to just soar over land, just listening to the wind in her ears, and feeling Draco's rhythmic breathing. 

Soon, they arrived at the Shetland Islands. There were a hundred or so islands, formed by a range of ancient hills standing on the continental shelf. The coastline alone was at least 900 miles long. Most of the island they were on ended abruptly, with high cliffs surrounded by a large ocean. The sight of it was breathtaking, and as soon as they landed, Hermione was in awe. 

"Which island is this?" she asked Draco, after he had gotten off the broom, and stretched. 

Hermione stretched as well, flexing her sore muscles, and bending backwards, before reaching her arms into the air, as if winning a victory. 

"I'm not sure." he replied, looking around curiously. "Might be Herma Ness. I hope so, because that's where we need to be. 

Hermione sighed, and walked to a nearby boulder, sitting on top of it, Orb in hand, observing it. 

"Du weldervan kintu Ronald." she said to it. She felt Draco's presence close to her, but she ignored him, to focus her thoughts on Ron. The Orb swirled a dark green, but nothing showed. 

"Du weldervan kintu Ronald." she said again, more assertively this time. Maybe the Orb hadn't heard her. Again, nothing. 

"Du weldervan kintu Ronald!" she shouted to it, eyes turning to fire, then back to ice as she began to cry. "Du weldervan kintu Ronald! Du weldervan kintu Ronald!" she screamed over and over. 

She was barely aware of Draco's hands taking the Orb from her own, and holding her close to him as she cried. Soon the tears subsided, and he let go, looking into her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" he asked her after a moment, so she could collect her thoughts. 

She looked down and shook her head, hair falling into her face. "I'm worried, Draco. I miss him." 

He nodded and stuck out his hand to her. She accepted it. 

"Come on. I think I know the way." he said. 

They walked for long hours, never stopping. Several times Hermione dozed off into a light slumber, but kept walking. It was automatic. 

They took turns trying to see Ron, but every time it was the same: a swirling mass of deep green. 

Soon they arrived at a large ocean. There was a long, sandy, beach that seemed to stretch forever and ever. 

"Fly or swim?" inquired Draco. 

Hermione let go of his hand, and bent down to feel the soft sand run through her fingers. She was suddenly aware of a pain in her abdomen, and her skin felt burnt. 

She thought about it. Flying could mean being seen. But how long could they swim for? She weighed the odds. 

"Swim." she finally said. Draco nodded. 

"As you wish." 

He got onto the broom, and looked at her expectantly. 

"I said swim." she repeated her answer to him, standing up. 

"I know. But who says we can't fly underwater?" he smirked, and his eyes twinkled. 

Hermione grinned, and got onto the back, wrapping her arms around his chest. 

"Hold on tight." he said to her. She kissed his shoulder in reply, and that was all the coaxing he needed. Next thing she knew, they were 6 feet underwater, closing their eyes and doing the inevitable. Flying underwater. 

'There is a first time for everything.' thought Hermione smugly. 

- 

**-CREDITS - for the information on the Shetland Islands. **

-The Great World Atlas- for helping me locate thee Shetland Islands. 

I hope you like this one. The stories starting to bore me a bit... I think I'm gonna do a little side project-thing. Strictly romance. I'll see if I have enough time... Sorry it took so long! I'll update soon. 

Jamie - Lucky you. First to review. I mention you everytime you review. I hope you feel better soon! Damn those friends. And Flightless Wren. She sucks. Haha. See ya. 

kriCket x0 - You're back! I missed you. Glad you liked it. 

mizlovegood - Haha. I agree. 

mizlovegood - Theres much more to read. ;) 

mizlovegood - Yeah. When it's long its too much to read. I feel overwhelmed. 

mizlovegood - Thanks! 

mizlovegood - Once again, thank you. 

mizlovegood - Confusing? How. Maybe I can clear it up. 

mizlovegood - Hahaha. I love that part too. 

mizlovegood - Tell those neighbors to stop throwing rocks. I remember that song! 

mizlovegood - Bummer. 

mizlovegood - Blegh! 

VoldemortsVeela - Thank you! 

foxrcrchik99 - WOO HOO! 

hemene - Ah, my dear reviewer, I guess Harry's not always the one to save everybody, is he? We'll just have to see what happens... ;) 

Christina - No one was in there...? 


	34. Inlets

**Incendio**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue, I'm poor. EXCEPTION: I own the Witches of Trane, the Crystal Orb, the flying carpet idea for the story (kinda), the idea that the forests of Albania are next to the Dead Sea, the Door of Serenity, Fabrisia, home of the nymphs and Amethyst Cove. 

CHAPTER 34: Inlets (Chapter rated PG) 

They were soaring. Soaring through time and space. It was amazing, but terrifying at the same time. Hermione and Draco were launching in and out of the water on a broom, traveling at near the speed of light. 

As Draco guided them underwater again, they stayed until Hermione thought her lungs would burst, and then they surfaced again for air and time to recompose themselves. Then they dipped under again, only to repeat the cycle. 

Soon all of the dipping and sudden cold blasts from the water made Hermione feel sick, and she finally screamed, when they surfaced for the last time, "Draco! Stop! I think I'm going to be sick." The broom lurched to a stop, and he sat up, turning his torso to face her. 

"You are?" he asked, worry on his face and in his eyes. They were hovering over water, and Hermione turned towards it and looked down into the abyss of water. 

She nodded, and he quickly moved around to face her, patting her back, and smoothing her soaking wet hair. Water fell off his hair in small droplets, and landed daintily into the water. 

After a couple minutes of steady breathing, Hermione felt a little better, but the pain in her stomach was still there. 

She took a shaky deep breath. "Okay." she said to him. 

He hugged her suddenly, and she put her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in the salty scent from his body. 

"I love you." he said quietly. 

She smiled. 

Quickly, the couple arrived at the island, this time they could not afford to stay above water any longer, and had to swim. 

Luckily, they were both excellent swimmers, having swum in the lake by Hogwarts, many many times. 

Soon, they were at the foot of the island, and Hermione used the last of her strength to keep herself afloat. Draco was holding onto the broom, and was panting next to her. 

It was an odd island, with no beaches. The end cut off quickly and swiftly, leaving nothing for her to hold onto. 

Hermione reached out to the island, but Draco pulled her arm back. 

"No." he whispered, surveying their surroundings, watching for Dementors. "Don't touch it. They might realize we're here if you do." 

Hermione nodded. "How will we get in, then?" 

Draco smirked. "Being the son of a death eater does have its perks. I know how to get in, from underwater, at the base of the island." 

Hermione gasped. "I don't think I cans swim that much, let alone breathe for that long." she looked into the water, contemplating how long it would take them to reach the opening. She guessed at least five minutes, and that was if she swam very, very fast. 

Draco smirked again, and Hermione looked at him, still struggling to stay afloat. "What are you smirking about?" 

Draco laughed, and reached into his pocket. "You're not the only smart one here. Look." He showed her the object in his hand, and she could have kissed him. It was Gillyweed. 

She grinned. "Let's go." 

He nodded, and split the portion of Gillyweed in half, handing some to her, and taking the rest for himself. 

Right before they put it into their mouths, Hermione kissed Draco quickly on the mouth. 

"Just in case." she explained to his curious glances. 

Then she ate and swallowed it, and he followed suit. She immediately felt the change, and couldn't breathe through her mouth anymore. The once stinging chill of the water now felt as natural to her as the suns rays beating down on her back. 

She sank underwater, and was surprised to find Draco already swimming ahead, still holding the broom. She swam to catch up with him, and soon they were swimming side-by-side. 

The trip only took about fifteen minutes, longer that Hermione's estimated five. The entrance was a sharp inlet into the side of the island, where a small trap door was located. 

Draco handed her the broom, and mimicked turning a wheel with his hands. She nodded, and swam back a few strokes, leaving him space to open the latch. 

He opened the passage with three swift turns, and they quickly entered the dark tunnel following the entrance. 

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry it took so long to update! I felt to unmotivated, and I'm still not very happy with this chapter. I might edit it later. Next week I have all off, so I'll be updating alot. Sorry again! **

VoldemortsVeela - Thanks! Love that word. 

bunnyfunnygirl - Yay! Thanks! 

Christina - Maybe she had PMS... 

Christina - LOTR is a world-widek nown book. It's famous throughout all types of people. I think that Wizards would read LOTR, especially because it has many of the species mentioned in the Wizarding World, along with some new ones. 

random llama127 - You what? WHAT? 

Cold-eyes-for-you - Hi! Thanks. Thats okay, I know you went to Florida. What part? I live in Florida. 

Lestatlover1784 - I love your long reviews. I downloaded that song by the Rasmus, and now I'm addicted. Thanks alot. Haha. See ya. 


End file.
